Without Love
by Die Opresso Liber
Summary: Dragon age. Dalish background. Yaoi/slash/m/m don't like, don't read.   To cure Lariel's curse, he must leave his clan forever and become a Grey Warden. Little does he suspect the vast adventures waiting for him beyond his home. Eventual romance w/ Zevran
1. Forward

This is just a quick forward about a few things concerning the story.

I'll be adding in a more in-depth character background for probably all the characters. For example, possibly expanding on information already known like more tales for Zevran or Lelianna to tell, or making new descriptions like Sten's life with the Qunari or Morrigan's childhood which would have to be mainly new. I hope it comes out ok but if there are any comments you can give to help or things from the game you want to see included just let me know.

When I first downloaded Dragon Age *Coughcough*Illegally*Coughcough* the version I downloaded came very heavily modded. Now, this would be fine...except that there were morph mods There was a Zevran morph and a Sten Morph. While all of you have the idea of a man with long hair slightly braided and dark brown eyes with a swirling tattoo on one side of his face, I have a very different picture of Zevran.

The Zevran I played with is from a mod called "A More Alluring Softer Zevran." which can be found at the Dragon Age Nexus.(For some reason I can't type in a website, it just comes up clear or whatever, so I would just google it to find it.) I will be using the original tattoos, however, because I like them more.

The Sten I played uses the mod "A Sten CGI Sacred Ashes Face.' (Again, if you google-images it you will find the pics.)

Finally, there are going to be new characters as well. Not OC's, but other characters I wished were explored a little more as well as new romances. Hopefully they all work out as well as I thought they would in my mind.

Well, anyway, that's that. I hope ya'll enjoy the rest of my story, and I'm sorry if you don't like the changes that will occur. It's just my interpretation and I kinda wish the game played like this instead, so whatever.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome

I actually submitted something here! Yay! It's been like, what, a few years? W00T!

So anyways, this is a yaoi fanfic for Dragon age...I'm going to stay with the story line a lot and although you will recognize dialogue, I will be changing the story a great deal. You'll just have to wait and see how! Also feedback on my battle scenes would be much appreciated. I've been studying my Tolkien and really want to get better at writing them for future publishing. Actually, any commentary would be good.

I will actually probably finish this one. I have all the chapters outlined so all I have to do now is actually write them.

Thanks as always for readying my not really that good writing!

* * *

Chapter 1

"It is finished. Welcome."

"How do you feel?" Duncan asked him. '_How am I supposed to feel?' _Lariel had left his clan to save himself, to become a Grey Warden. He had watched one man die in the Joining and another murdered. Yet he did nothing to help them. He could have at least tried to calm Jory down enough to drink the blood. But _he_ was the one who passed the test. _He_ was the one who survived, knowing that three men now had died and _he_ could do nothing to help them. _Him._ The Grey Warden.

"It's over. I'm fine." And although mentally it was a lie, he could feel the sickness from the mirror leave his body. Duncan was right in that regard at least.

"Did you have dreams?' Alistair said, "I had terrible dream after my Joining..."

"Such dreams come when you begin to sense the Darkspawn, as we all do." Duncan explained patiently. "That and many other things can be explained in the months to come."

"Before I forget, there is one more part to your joining." Alistair said, taking out an amulet from inside some unseen pouch, "We take some of the blood and put it in a pendent. Something to remind us...of those who didn't make it this far." He handed Lariel the amulet and who put it on. It consisted of a simple silver medallion with a red gem in the medallion. Only this gem swirled around and was an odd deep crimson, darker than any normal blood.

"Take some time." Duncan said, showing some concern, "When you are ready, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the king."

"Very well." Lariel said still in shock from the events that occurred.

"The meeting is to the west down the stairs. Please attend as soon as you are ready."

They left then leaving him to his own vices. He watched them walk away, his mind in conflict with itself. He shook his head, to clear it, having a few other matters to attend to. Walking down and back into camp, Lariel ventured over to the guard whom he promised the wilds flower. On the way he spotted the mage, Wynn. He smiled little to himself while she mediated, sending a silent prayer to Ghil'an nain for her safety.

"Oh, hello again. The mabari is stable for now, but not improving. Unless I get that herb I told you about there's not much hope." Lariel fished around in his pack a bit.

"Is this the flower you're looking for?" He said handing him a pale yellow flower with orange tips.

"Yes that's exactly it! Give me just one moment to make an ointment..." The guard turned around and crushed the flowers with a mortar and pedestal, adding some different roots and liquids in with it. Opening the cage, fed it to the dying dog who only whimpered in response. He muzzled the dog and came back over to me.

"He looks better already. I'm sure he would thank you if he could."

"How long before there's an improvement?" Lariel asked. He felt concerned for the poor animal, the way all those of the Dales did.

"A day maybe two." He said, "There's enough ointment for a full recovery. Why not come back after the battle? Perhaps we can see about him imprinting on you."

"You think that's possible?"

"Maybe. He probably understands that you've helped cure him. Mabari's are at least as smart as the average tax collector." He chuckled, "Come back after the battle. We'll see about it then."

"Very well. I will come see you then." Lariel said, walking away. He had one last thing to do before he joined Duncan and the King.

He walked just past the infirmary where a man was locked in a cage. There was a guard standing next to him. The he and the prisoner had talked early. He was a deserter, and for that they had refused to feed him. He sat in the cage there still, incredibly thin with hollowed cheeks and dirt and grime covering his body. Lariel felt a familiar twist inside his body at the pathetic sight.

"Don't expect you had an enlightening conversation." The guard said. Lariel scowled at him for just a moment before refiguring his composure.

"He asked for some food and water." He told the guard trying to speak as politely as he could.

"Did he now?" The soldier crossed his arms looking at Lariel, "Since nobody sends me nothing to feed him with the only way he'd get some is if he had some of mine!"

"So you'll miss one meal!-This man could be hanged soon!" Lariel said. He looked at the guard intently searching his eyes. The guard was silent for a moment before he uncrossed his arms and sighed.

"Alright, alright. I guess the poor fella deserves to have a full belly before he hangs." The guard said giving Lariel his leftover food and water. "But I had nothing to do with it, though! If anyone comes askin' why he's burpin' I'll say it was you!"

"Thank you very much!" Lariel said, smiling at him. He rubbed his nose a little and grunted. Lariel walked over to the prisoner.

"So...? Brought me some food, have you...? I'm so hungry I could faint dead." the prisoner said to me.

"Here's some food." Lariel said smiling at him and handing him the guard's leftovers.

"Much obliged! You're a kind soul, you are! May Andraste rain blessings upon you!" He obviously didn't know Lariel was dalish, but it didn't bother the elf at all. A prayer was a prayer, after all, no matter who was saying it or who was receiving it.

Lariel looked over his shoulder once while he left, seeing the prisoner scarf down the food and drink as fast as possible. He smiled to himself before joining Duncan and Alistair at the War council. They were standing on the far side of the table, opposite of Loghain and King Cailin. Loghain and Cailin were shouting at one another and Lariel could hear them even as he approached.

"Loghain, my decision is final." Cailin said to his advisor. "I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault."

"You risk too much Cailin." He retorted, although not too rudely, "The Darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing _hero_ on the frontlines." Lariel stood next to Duncan who gave me a slight nod as he took his place at the Warden's side. He nodded back and looked onto the fight in front of him.

"If that's the case perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us after all." Cailin said with a smirk.

"I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves." Loghain turned and walked away a bit obviously trying to control his anger in front of the king.

"It is not a fool notion." Lariel could see fire in King Cailin's eyes and knew immediately why he was such an effective king; his passion for what he believed in made Lariel side with him without even knowing what he was siding for. "Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past. And_ you _will remember who is king." There were daggers hidden behind his words, subtle, yet coated in venom.

"How fortunate Meric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century." Loghain looked at Cailin over his shoulder.

"Then our current forces will have to suffice. Won't they?" And, again, there was subtlety hidden in his words; that their conversation was over. He turned away from Loghain to look at the three Wardens across the table. "Duncan, are your men ready for battle?"

"They are your majesty."

"And this is the recruit I met earlier on the road?" He looked at Lariel, smiling a bit. "I understand congratulations are in order.

"Thank you your majesty." Lariel said bowing his head ever so slightly in respect.

"Every Grey Warden is needed now. You should be honored to join their ranks."

"Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailin. We must attend to reality." Loghain practically spit out the words, angry from being cut off before he had finished getting his say in the strategic matters at hand.

"Fine! Speak your strategy!" Cailin said bending over the table to look at the map placed there. "The Grey Wardens and I draw the Darkspawn into charging our lines. And then?" Loghain joined Cailin at the map.

"You will alert the tower to light the beacon signaling my men to charge from cover-"

"To fight the Darkspawn. I remember." Cailin interrupted, though not to be rude. "This is the tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Well who shall light this beacon?"

"I have a few men stationed there." Loghain said, "It is too a dangerous task but it _is_ vital."

"Then we should send our best. Send Alistair and the new Grey Warden to see that it's done." Cailin looked up from his position.

"I'll do my best your majesty." It was all Lariel could think to say, but seemed to be the appropriate response.

"You rely on the Wardens too much. Is that truly wise?" Loghain asked the king. Lariel noticed more subtlety, but couldn't quite make out what was really being said.

"Enough of your conspiracy theories Loghain. Grey Wardens battle the Blight no matter where they're from." Then he understood and wished Loghain had been looking his way. Lariel sent a glare to the older man that could've stopped the man's heart in a second.

"Eh, your majesty." Duncan said, interjecting. "You should consider the possibility of the Archdenmon appearing..."

"There have been no signs of any dragons in the Wilds." Loghain countered, still looking at Cailin. It was kind of creepy.

"Isn't that what your men are here for Duncan?"

"I..." Duncan paused caught off guard, "Yes, your majesty..."

"Your majesty," A bald man in grey and red robes came forth, "The tower and its beacon are unnecessary. The circle of magi-"

"We will not trust our lives to your spells mage." An older woman in yellow and red robes interrupted the wizard. She glared at him and I could see him shutter. "Save them for the Darkspawn." Words, again, coated in venom.

"Enough!" Loghain ended the arguing. "The Grey Wardens will light the beacon."

"Thank you Loghain." Cailin said giving a salute for the strategist to leave. "I cannot wait for that glorious moment. The Grey Wardens battle beside the king of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil."

"Yes, Cailin. Glorious moment for us all." Loghain said before he left for good. Everything about that phrase set off alarms in Lariel's mind, but the task at hand was too great for him to be thinking about the true meaning behind his words. It was too confusing and a battle he would ultimately lose anyway.

We left to formulate our part of the plan, meeting now by a bonfire in the main camp. Lariel could hear its crackle and feel its warmth, even standing away from it as he was. It reminded him of festival days of the clan, and sitting by the fire at night telling stories to the children. A wave of nostalgia hit him as Duncan began to talk.

"You heard the plan. You and Alistair will go to the tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit." Thunder crackled faintly somewhere in the distance and although Lariel could hear it, he wasn't sure if the other two could.

"What?" Alistair exclaimed, "I won't be in the battle?"

"This is by the King's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit Teryn Logahn's men won't know when to charge." Duncan explained calmly.

"So he needs two Grey Warden's up there holding the torch just in case, right?" Alistair said, vastly disappointed, not getting a chance to be in the fight.

"I agree with Alistair." Lariel said, "We should fight in the battle. Logahn's men will be able to do the job of lighting the beacon."

"That is not your choice." Duncan said, a little impatiently. "If King Cailin wishes for you to light the beacon that is where you'll be. We will do whatever it takes to defeat the Darkspawn, exciting or no."

"I get it, I get it. Just so you know if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no." Alistair said sarcastically.

"I don't know..." Lariel said trying to add a bit more humor to the serious conversation, "That would be a good distraction."

"Me shimmying down the Darkspawn line?" He said chuckling a bit. "Sure, we could kill them all while they were laughing." Duncan sighed ignoring us.

"You'll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance." He explained, "From the top you'll overlook the entire valley."

"When do we light the beacon?" Lariel asked back to seriousness.

"We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for." Duncan said.

"I know what I have to do." I said with a nod.

"Then I must join with the others. From here you two are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title." Duncan said, only the tiniest bit of scolding in his voice.

"Duncan...may the Maker watch over you..." Alistair said.

"May he watch over us all." It was the words spoken by Duncan before he left, calmly walking off to join Cailin and the armies.

Lightening now filled the sky and thunder cracked and shattered above our heads. Rain blew in torrents sideways. They ran through the camp trying to hurry to the Tower. As they ran to cross the Lariel looked over the side and was stopped dead in his tracks. The vastness of the Darkspawn army waiting to attack loomed ahead of him. Shuttering visions of the dragon Archdenmon filled his mind, like the flashes of lightening in the sky. He felt Alistair tug his arm.

"Come on! Let's cross the bridge and get to the Tower!" He shouted over the howling wind, thunder, and rain. I took one last look over my shoulder to see the army one last time.

Archers were lined up on the bridge and were shooting arrows at an incredible speed. A flaming rock smacked just shy of Alistair and exploded, knocking him to the ground. It was my turn to pick him up. I grabbed him by the shoulders and hoisted him up, not bothering to ask if he was okay before running off to get to the Tower.

As we finally got to the end of the bridge, a mage and a guard came running from the gate.

"Help me, they are everywhere!" The guard shouted. "The tower is taken!"

"Taken! Taken how!" Alistair shouted.

"They came up through the lower chambers. They are everywhere, most of my men are dead." The guard told him.

"Well, we've got to get in that tower! Come on!" He said leading the charge into the tower. He ignored the Darkspawn outside wreaking havoc. Running past them, he only took notice of them as they tried to attack him. He would simply block them and continue running not even bothering to slash out at them. Lariel did that work for him, running behind him, decapitating the Darkspawn who attacked. The guard and the mage stayed behind, but close, only striking out when it was absolutely necessary.

As they reached the door Alistair swung it open for the three of them. As they ran in, he shut it quickly and threw a bookshelf in front of it as the scent of rotten flesh and new blood filled Lariel's nostrils. The he and the guard found other things to barricade the door with, Lariel a long, heavy bench and the guard a few candlesticks which he put into the handles.

"Well, that didn't go to badly." Alistair said nodding his head. "Come on. Let's get to the top. Try doing the same thing, only this time up steps." I rolled my eyes as he led the way, not in any mood to laugh. We came into a barricaded open floor. We ran to the beginning of the short maze-like structure they had.

"Be careful! Tripwire ahead!" I called out just i time for Alistair to jump over the trap. I was next then the mage. The guard must not of heard me, however, for he tripped the trap and set of an explosion knocking him back against the wall.

"Alistair, take the mage and go!" I called and ran back for the guard. I grabbed his arm and hoisted him up. He had no visible injuries, but he hit his head hard and was having trouble standing. I poured a poultice from my belt onto his head.

"Wake human! We need you!" I shouted at him. He came to his senses in a blur.

"My eyes! I can hardly see!" He cried out at me shaking his head back and forth.

"Damn your eyes, we have to move!" I half carried him as we went. Alistair joined us out of nowhere, blocking arrows with his shield. Somehow, he managed to hit all of them from our bodies.

"I thought I said to get up to the top!" I shouted at him trying to get the blinded man out of the clear space. We reached the door where the circle mage was battling with a Hurlock spellcaster.

"I thought Duncan said to be worthy of our title!" The mage's staff had been broken in two, but still he defended himself. He shot out an explosion on fire, frying the spellcaster he was battling and clearing the way for us. We made our way into a hallway running as fast as possible on the right where the staircase to the second level would be, all the while Alistair still maintained blocking arrows.

The room we were looking for had an enormous hole in it explaining the Darkspawn. More Genlock were in the room but we crossed the short distance to the door leading to the staircase. It lead to another room with still more Darkspawn in it.

"There are too many of them!" Lariel called to Alistair, taking a knife in his spare hand and defending the guard and himself from oncoming Darkspawn attacks.

"Let me go here!" The guard said throwing himself from my grasp. "I will distract them! Get to the top and light the beacon!" I looked at him for a moment before running around him, the mage and Alistair following closely. We went through the door at the top not daring to look back at the martyr who lay there now. We put a long wooden plank over the door, locking it in place.

"Maker's breath! What are those Darkspawn doing in front of the rest of the horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!" Alistair said as we continued to make our way through the halls.

"You could try telling them they are in the wrong place." Lariel said checking a door only to find a dead end room with two Darkspawn. He closed it quickly bracing it with a torch and a few barrels.

"Oh, of course, because this is all one big misunderstanding. We'll laugh about it later!" Alistair parlied.

In the main hallway, two ballista lay pointed towards a group of Hurlock. Lariel motioned for Alistair to launch one and he did so while the mage shot out a bolt of energy effectively killing those in their path. More burst out from behind them and Lariel shoved the mage out in front of them to lead while he and Alistair guarded against the attackers. opening another door the mage blocked an oncoming sword just in time.

More Darkspawn were in the room and, again, they were closed into an entry way. The mage shot forth a burst of flames again, killing two Genlock, but leaving several more in the room.

"Get up to the top level now!" He shouted at them, "I might as well die here like that poor sap down stairs!" He said it comically, but neither Lariel nor Alistair registered the comedy. They ran the steps two at a time and opened and closed the door faster than either thought possible. They barred the door this time with a poised statue that it took both of them to move and blocked the whole door.

"Logahn better be ready with his men. The king is depending on it!" Alistair said as they made their way into the next room. Darkspawn were met them, but they ignored the attackers heading directly into the next room. Three hounds were locked in there and Lariel flipped a switch as he and Alistair ran along letting the hounds out of their cages. They immediately attacked they captors and provided the distraction needed to go onto the final floor. The room the staircase was located had only three Darkspawn watching it. Running into the room, Lariel dodged the first one's blow and forced his knife up into the jugular, almost fully decapitating its head. Alistair blocked a blow of the next and, countering, cut it across the torso spraying him with blood. They both took out the last one, an archer, Lariel by throwing a knife, Alistair by jumping into the air at it. Both hit simultaneously and while Alistair removed his blade from the Genlock's heart, Lariel removed his knife from its eye.

They raced up the steps closing the last door, Alistair pushed a stone slab into place, locking the door. As they ran into the open room a roar slide them to a halt.

"By Mythal! What is that thing!" Lariel stared wide-eyed at the monstrosity before them.

"It is an Ogre!" Alistair called back. "A Quinapril Darkspawn!"

The Ogre wiped its mouth from whatever it was eating and roared at them throwing spit and blood before it. They ran in different directions Lariel to the left and Alistair to the right. The Ogre ran after Alistair and he backed away slightly. It brought down both its fists at once and Alistair rolled away to dodge the attack. He slashed at its legs while the heavy beast recovered from its failed clubbing. It came in for a swing which Alistair tried to block with his shield. He when rocketing across the room.

Lariel sent out a dalish scream before jumping onto the Ogre's back. The monster turned around and around trying to reach him, but its bulky arms couldn't reach far enough back. It continued to spin and flail around, trying to shake him off. He gripped the beast's horns trying to maintain balance long enough for Alistair to do some more damage to the beast.

Alistair got up from his fallen position, his left arm aching painfully, probably broken. He charged the beast anyway, releasing a cry and forcing his sword into the Ogre's stomach with a sickening sound. The beast roared and bucked, causing Lariel to lose his grip and fall backwards. It charged at Alistair, who barely dodged the attack, and had just enough time to deliver a sickening slash to the side of its neck. It knocked him back with its left on, and not blocking this time he felt the full force of the blow as he rolled across the floor.

Lariel jumped to his feet as the beast went barreling after Alistair. Picking him up like a rag doll, it started crushing his body. Alistair screamed in pain as Lariel climbed up the back of its body, this time landing his knife into the Ogre's right eye. He jumped off catching Alistair before his head hit the ground and putting him down gently. He quickly opened the man's mouth and shoved in a poultice, before turning around and facing the flailing, half blinded monster. He charged the beast and as it made to hit him, he slashed it across the face, stunning the creature. Taking advantage of the moment, he slashed in an uppercut motion just under its chin, the force of the impact knocking the creature up into a venerable position. He took a step back and dived at it with both knives, struck the Ogre where its neck and chest meet. They both fell back Lariel holding onto his knives for support as the beast, now slain, collapsed.

He yanked his knives out from the Ogres body, now completely covered in the beast's blood. With one final motion, Lariel threw one knife aside took the other in both hands and impaled his knife through the beast's mouth, killing it once and for all. His lungs burned as he ran to Alistair, already picking himself up from the ground.

"Ignore me! The beacon is over there! We've surely missed the signal! Light it before it's too late!" He cried to me. Taking a branch from the blaze not far away I threw it into the chimney setting the blaze afire immediately, exploding upward in a mass of fire and smoke. I went to Alistair, helping him stand up right as he held his side with his right hand, his left hanging limply from his body.

"I just hope we made it in time..." He said quietly.

"We did, and don't ever doubt it." Lariel responded. The door burst open, then, as Darkspawn flooded in with a rain of arrows. Lariel instinctively threw his body in front of Alistair's as several arrows flew at him. They drove into Lariel instead, and the pain, too much for the elf after the exhausting battle to the top of the tower, blacked out.

Lariel woke up later, amidst mixed dreams of fire and Darkspawn, to blankets covering his mostly nude body. He was lying in a very soft bed, in a cabin, and by the call of the birds outside, it was just past mid-morning.

"Ah your eyes are open. Mother shall be pleased!" A girl with jet black hair and a garment that would insult any dalish elf on sight walked up to me. I sat up, making sure the blanket still covered my body.

"I remember you: The girl from the Wilds."

"I am Morrigan, lest you have forgotten, and we are in the Wilds where I am bandaging your wounds." Her voice was smooth as a cat's and just as untrustworthy. " You are welcome, by the way. How does your memory fair? Do you remember mother's rescue?"

"I remember being overwhelmed by Darkspawn..." Lariel said.

"Mother managed to save you and your friend though t'was a close call." She informed me. "What is important is that you both live. The man who was to respond to your signal quite the field. The Darkspawn won the battle. Those he abandoned were massacred. Your friend...he is not taking it well..."

"But..." Lariel said his mind racing, "What happened to the king? And the other Grey Wardens?"

"All dead. Your friend is veered between denial and grief since mother told him." Morrigan said bluntly. "He is outside by the fire. Mother asked to see you when you awoke."

"Thank you Morrigan." He told her.

"I...you are welcome, though must did most of the work, I am no healer."

"I will go then..."

"I will stay and make something to eat." She turned around and walked over to the fire putting a pot full of water over it. He quickly gathered up his underclothes and armor running a check over his body for injuries. Arrow wounds covered his chest leaving little blotches here and there, but were mostly healed up from magic. His body was lithe as any elf's, but completely built of strong muscle from living in the Forests. He clothed himself and put on his leather armor, rushing a bit before Morrigan turned back around. He rebraided two strips of his cedar hair so they dangled beside his eyes. Looking in a mirror that stood in the corner of the hut, he saw forest green eyes staring back at him. Satisfied, he made to leave, but paused thinking of something Morrigan should probably know.

"Morrigan." He said wanting her attention.

"Hmm?" She looked up from the pot.

"Whenever a person should see a dalish nude that person is one of two things. A lover of the highest regard, a _Anetham, _something you shems might call a soul mate. Or a dead man walking. And you are no lover of mine. It was your mother who undressed me, correct?" I saw her pale for just a moment before she laughed.

"You may slay her if you wish, but know this; she is very hard to kill." He nodded and went out the door.

Morrigan's mother stood just a pace from Alistair looking towards the door. Alistair himself stood close to the water's edge by some cattails.

"See?" Flemeth said looking towards Alistair, "Here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much young man."

"You...You're alive..." He chuckled a bit, "I thought you were dead for sure..."

"I'm not thanks to Morrigan's Mother..." Lariel said in reply looking at the elderly woman.

"Oh, this doesn't seem real...if it weren't for Morrigan's mother we'd be dead atop that tower." Alistair said.

"Do not talk about me as if I am not present, _lad_." She told him.

"I-I didn't mean...W-w-what do I call you...? Y-you never told us your name..." He stuttered.

"Names are privy, but useless. The Chasiand folk call me Flemeth. I suppose it will do." Flemeth said.

"_The_ Flemeth...? From the legends? Daveth was right...You're the witch of the Wilds aren't you?" Alistair said mesmerized.

"And what does that mean?" Flemeth said, "I know bit of magic and it has served you both well, has it not?"

"Who cares what she is? We need to do something now." Lariel said intently.

"We need to bring Loghain to judgment." Alistair said, "Why would he do this?"

"Now _that_ is a good question. Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. Perhaps the he thinks the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat..."

"The Archdenmon." Alistair agreed.

"Will you help us fight the blight Flemeth?" Lariel asked her.

"Me?" She said, "I am just an old woman who lived in the Wilds. I know nothing of Blights and Darkspawn."

"Well...Whatever Loghain's insanity, he obviously thinks the Darkspawn are the minor threat. We must warn everyone this isn't the case." Alistair replied.

"And who would believe you?" Flemeth jokingly questioned. "Unless you think to convince this Logahn of his mistake."

"He just betrayed his king!" Alistair declared. "If Arl Eamon knew what happened at Ostagar he would be the first one to call for his execution!"

"Perhaps we could go to him then." Lariel suggested.

"I suppose..." he said, " Arl Eamon wasn't at Ostagar, he still has all his men, and he was Cailin's uncle. I know him! he was a good man and respect in the Landsmeet. Of course! We could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help!"

"That sounds like an excellent idea!" Lariel said, nodding his head.

"Such devotion!" Flemeth laughed, "How intriguing."

"I still don't know if Arl Eamon's help will be enough. He can't defeat the Darkspawn horde all by himself..."

"Surely there are other allies we can call." Lariel said.

"Of course! The treaties! Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages, and other places. they are obligated to help us during the blight!"

"I may be old, but dwarves, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else." Flemeth inquired. "This sounds like an army to me."

"So can we do this? Go to Redcliffe and these other places and build an army?" Alistair looked at me expectantly.

"Why not? Isn't that what Grey Wardens do?" Lariel said with only a hint of humor.

"So you are set then, ready to be Grey Wardens?" Flemeth asked.

"Yes. Thank you for everything Flemeth." Lariel thanked her.

"No, no. Thank _you._ You are the Grey Warden here. But, I have one more thing to offer..."

"The stew is bubbling mother dear." Morrigan came from the cottage walking up to the group to stand next to her mother. "Should we have to guests for the eve, or none?"

"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly girl, and you will be joining them." Flemeth told her.

"Such a shame..." Morrigan started before her mother's words made sense. She whipped her head around to face Flemeth. "What?"

"You heard me girl, the last time I looked you had ears." Flemeth laughed.

"I think it's an excellent idea." Lariel said, trying to be polite but not actually wanting Morrigan to join.

"Have I no say in this?" Morrigan said looking between Lariel and her mother.

"You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years, here is your chance." Flemeth looked back to the Lariel and Alistair. "As for you Wardens, consider this repayment for your lives."

"Very well, we'll take her along." Lariel cursed Fen' Heral for his trickery.

"Not to...look a gift horse in the mouth, but won't this add to our problems?" Alistair asked, trying to be polite. "Out of the Wilds, she's an apostate."

"If you do not wish help from us illegal mages, young man, perhaps I should have left you on that tower!" Flemeth glared into his eyes. Alistair looked down.

"Point...taken..." He muttered.

"Mother..." Morrigan said drawing Flemeth's attention. Lariel saw Alistair send a silent pray. "This is not how I wanted this. I'm not eve ready."

"You must be ready. Alone, this two must unite Ferelden against the Darkspawn. They need you, Morrigan. Without you they will surely fail. And all will perish under the blight." She paused only for a bit and Lariel could swear he saw her shudder. "Even I..."

"I...Understand..." Morrigan replied.

"And you Wardens? Do you understand? I give you what I value above all in this world. I do this because you _must_ succeed." Flemeth said.

"Allow me to get my things if you please." Morrigan walked off back into the house. An awkward silence ensued which neither Alistair or Lariel wanted to break for fear of Flemeth's reaction. It only took Morrigan a few moments before she returned. "I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens I suggest a village north of the Wilds is our first destination. Tis not far, but you will find much you need there. Or if you prefer :I will simply be your silent guide. The choice is yours."

"No, I'd prefer if you speak." Lariel told her, still wanting to be kind to the woman.

"Hahaha, you will regret saying that."

"Dear, sweet mother, you are so kind to cast me out like this. How fondly I shall remember this moment." Morrigan said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well I always said, if you want something done, do it yourself...or hear about it for a decade or two afterwards..."

"I just..." Alistair started, "Do you _really_ want to take her along because her mother says so?"

"We need all the help we can get..." He sighed.

"I guess your right..." Alistair admitted. "The Grey Wardens have always taken allies where they could find them..."

"I am so pleased to have your approval." Morrigan said to Alistair.

"Let's just get underway..." Lariel said.

"Farewell mother. Do not forget the stew on the fire. I would hate to come back to a burned down hut."

"Bah! It is far more likely you will return to see this entire area, along with my hut, swallowed up by the Blight!"

"I-I..."Morrigan said feeling guilty, "A-all I meant was..."

"Yes I know." Flemeth said with something like kindness in her voice. "Do try to have fun dear, hmm?" She kissed Morrigan on the forehead and then went inside. Silently, they left then, heading for some small town, Morrigan leading the way.


	3. Chapter 2: Pretty Colors and I Spy

Chapter 2

"Yes, but she seems more... 'Ooh, pretty colors!' than 'Muahaha! I am Princess Stabbity! Stab, kill, kill!' "

"So you've never really left the Wilds? What do you do for fun out there?" Alistair asked, egging Morrigan on yet again.

"Well, sometimes, I find stray men, not unlike yourself, string them and use them as target practice." Morrigan said. "Then, if they survive, I undress them and give them this particular useful herb and have my way with them for as long as I want, before I either kill them or set them free. Whichever takes my fancy, really."

"Wow, death should really be the only option. After torturing them all night long, they really would just want to die." Alistair said.

"Oh, says the ladykiller, hmm? At least I've popped my cherry, little boy." Morrigan said to the man.

"Yeah, well-"

"Would you two knock it off!" Lariel yelled at them impeding their way. "It has been only two days traveling this road, and you've already driven me mad, just stop already!"

Suddenly a dog started barking. It was a Mabari and it came dashing around the road. It stopped in front of the three and faced the opposite way, barking at the road. A group of Darkspawn bounded up following him.

"Hold right here!" Morrigan called to the others, "Let them come to us."

They did as she commanded as the Darkspawn charged. Just as Lariel made to guard charging Hurlock, Morrigan thrust up her staff sending out a pulse of energy. The Darkspawn stood motionless, too dizzied to even move. Lariel, the Mabari, and Alistair immediately went to slicing their opponents, simple and quick now that they weren't consious. Morrigan simply put away her staff and watched the gore. As Alistair shred the last in half before we sheathed our weapons.

"Did you have fun lazing about while we did all the work?" Alistair said.

"You did all the work did you? Last I checked you wouldn't have been able to do anything lest I used my magic." Lariel ignored them and went to the Mabari.

"Hey there! You're not hurt, are you?" He said to the animal. It barked and wagged its tail. Lariel laughed at the hound.

"Well I see you're feeling much better than when I last saw you! Do you have a name?" The dog cocked its head.

"Then I shall call you Alium. It means 'fierce' in elven. Does that sound okay to you?" The Mabari barked happily and jumped. I stood up chuckling and rubbed its head affectionately.

"You aren't actually keeping that mangy thing, are you?" Morrigan said. Apparently they had finished their scuttle.

"Awwww, he's not mangy!" Alistair said petting the dog's side, "But I do have one question. How do you know that is the hound from Ostagar?"

"It is simply really. I am an elf." Lariel said jokingly. Alium barked in response.

"Haha, racism. Funny. Really though, how did you know?" Alistair insisted.

"It's the truth. We elves can hear, smell, and see much better than Shems, no offense of course." Lariel explained, trying his best not to offend. He liked the humans very much, something that could not be said for the rest of his clan. "For instance, the tone of his bark, or the shade of his fur, or his scent. Elves, especially when trained, can pick up on individual scents rather quickly."

"Hmm...When you put it that way it kinda makes me want to be an elf..." Alistair said.

"I wish you were an elf too!" Morrigan said energetically. "That way you'd be a slave in some household and not around me!" Lariel shook his head as they continued to fight. He looked down at Alium who was panting happily.

"Anelium." He looked up at Lariel, "Let's just go." The mabari barked cheerfully as Lariel walked down the road. The dog followed him, staying by his side.

"Hey! Hey where are you going?" Alistair said as Morrigan walked off following Lariel and Alium. Lariel simply ignored them and continued on his way. '_Flemeth was right, though I'm not sure which one I regret more.'_

"And here we are. Tis known as Lothering." Morrigan said. An old Tevinter bridge led the way to a small farm town. It had taken only a few days after they found Alium to arrive here. Morrigan and Alistair still bickered back and forth, but much less than before, mainly because Lariel threatened to kill them in their sleep.

They made their way across the bridge heading for the town. As they came along the road, they found a few men sifting through random piles of refuse left on the bridge. As they started walking past them, however, one of the men stopped Lariel.

"Lookie gents! Another group of travelers, led by an elf of all things!" He was an older man and nasty looking, with a crooked nose and the smell of cheap ale and blood.

"I don't know about them boss...they don't look like normal travelers..." One of them said standing up. He was bigger than the man he called 'boss' but much less intelligent.

"Highwaymen. Stealing from families running from the Blight, no doubt." Alistair said in a hushed voice to Lariel.

"Good afternoon fine people! A new tax has been placed for highway maintenence. You must pay ten silvers if you want to cross into Lothering." The 'Boss' said.

"Oh? Who implemented the tax?" Lariel said.

"Why the king of course!" said 'Boss.'

"Did he really?" said Lariel, "Last I heard the king died in a battle with the Darkspawn."

"Uh oh, Boss. Theys know the king be dead." The bigger man said.

"Indeed they do! And you know what that means." Said 'Boss', "We have some Grey Wardens with us here Gents! So how about we collect that reward?"

The three other men still looting stood up and came forward unsheathing knives and swords. Lariel was the first to respond, unsheathing his knives and running head first at 'Boss.' Boss almost didn't block in time, but at the last second brought up his blade to block Lariel.

The fight was over quickly. Alium lived up to his Mabari name and felled the giant man with a bite to his Lifetouch-vein. Alistair fought off two men at once, while Morrigan toyed with the last. Lariel scissored his own knives to cut the fingers of his opponent, who dropped his weapon with a curse. He put up his hands in surrender and got on his knees, while Lariel held his blade at the man's throat. The two men Alistair was fighting threw down their swords and ran off. The man Morrigan was battling had gone insane and now smiled happily as he skipped to the field to pick daisies.

"Please, please! I give up! Just-just don't kill me!" The man was on his knees begging for his life.

"You were robbing these people, weren't you?" Lariel said Leaning into his knives a little.

"Yes, yes! Robbing them blind!" 'Boss' said. "We-we were just-"

"Taking advantage of others misfortune!" Lariel bellowed at him. He flinched and screamed a little bit. Morrigan laughed.

"Haha, when you're done with him, may I play with him a bit? He makes the most delightful noises!" Morrigan said. Lariel actually had half a mind to let her, too.

"Give me everything you've stolen." spat Lariel.

"H-here! We collected just over two sovereigns!" 'Boss' shoved a coin pouch into Lariel's hands. Lariel had to lower one of his knives to accept it.

"Now take off all your clothes." Lariel told the man.

"Wh-what?" 'Boss' looked up at him questioningly.

"Just do it!" Lariel yelled. The man flinched again before shakingly taking off his armor and underclothing. He covered his privates with his hands and was visibly shaking all over.

"Now I have one question of you." Lariel leaned in close to the man, barely hairs-breath apart. "What was this about a bounty on Grey Wardens?"

"W-well, Teryn Loghain put a bounty on the heads of all Grey Wardens...he said they betrayed the king at Ostagar..."

"What?" said Alistair, "Loghain was the one who left the King to die! How could anyone believe some stupid shit like that!"

"Alistair, it doesn't matter. These are hard times; there will always be people who value money over protection for all." Lariel said glaring at 'Boss.'

"Ar-are you going to let me go...?" He asked still covering himself up.

"Actually I was going to give you to the townsfolk to do with you as they wished," Lariel said, "But there are children there. Run, and don't even think about looking back."

"Oh bless you, bless you!" said 'Boss' as he bolted the way the group had come.

"He looked like he'd be so much fun, too..." said Morrigan in pretend disappointment.

"Come on. I have a feeling things are going to look pretty horrid."

They made their way down the bridge and into the small town. It was just as terrible as any refugee camp. The first thing Lariel noticed was the feel of things. The air hung still and there was a hopeless tension in the air. The smell of feces and rotting food and flesh hung rancid around them, making it difficult not to gag. People made temporary camps out of line and cloth hanging from sticks. Children walked around aimlessly, while parents wept, failing to keep their children from noticing. It was, generally, heart wrenching.

"Hello." Said a Templar, "If you've come here looking for shelter, there is none to be had. If you have the money, go to Denerim. Andraste bless you." He said everything rather quickly before moving on to some other task.

Lariel stared around at the people. There were too many people here not to know something of what was going on.

"Let's split up." He told the others. "Go around and see what information you can find. Let's meet outside the chantry when were done."

"What _exactly_ do you want us to find?" Morrigan said, obviously not liking the task.

"Anything that could be useful." said Lariel patiently. "Current politics in Denerim, how close the horde is, how many people support Logahn, any new from, Redcliffe, of the Circle of Magi, or Orzammar, anything that could be useful. Okay?"

"Sure. Sounds easy enough." Alistair said.

"I don't see the point of having to talk to other people." Morrigan said.

"Oh, and this is the part where not surprised you haven't had a friend your whole life?" said Alistair.

"Alistair please!" Lariel looked at him intently. "There is already enough misery to go around. And Morrigan, you too, please try not to add to it too much, okay?"

"Fine, fine t'will be done!" She said stalking off. Lariel sighed and Alistair left as well in the opposite direction of Morrigan, heading over a bridge to the second part of the town.

"Come on Aneluim, let's see if we can find someone who knows anything." He barked happily and wagged his tail. Lariel smiled walk along petting his head. Seeing an elven couple and their child, he walked up to them thinking they would be the best to corporate.

"Anderan ati'shan." He said to them bowing his head. The man and woman both responded back similarly while the child stared off blankly. "I have some questions for you, if you don't mind me asking them."

"No, no, go ahead." The man said, "It's good to see a fellow elf here. Most people treat us like dirt..."

"How do you mean?" asked Lariel, forgetting the objective temporarily.

"Well...Sydnea, darling could you go play for a minute?" The elven woman asked their daughter.

"But I don't have anyone to play with..." She whined a little. Lariel squatted down to her height.

"Would you like to play with my dog?" He said to the girl. "His name is Aneluim and he is a lot of fun." She shyly looked up at her parents who nodded. Smiling a little she nodded to Lariel who smiled back. She took a ball out of her pocket walking away from her parents, and threw it for the Mabari. Seeming to know more than it should about the situation, it grabbed the ball and ran with it leading the girl away.

"Thank you for that..." The woman said. "She's been miserable for days now."

"It was no trouble at all. So you were telling me..."

"Yes, about the trouble we've been having." The man said, "We've been here four days and it has been a struggle every one of them. The first day, no one would sell us food even though we had the money for it. Then, that night, someone stole all our things. The second day Sydnea and my wife, Sandra, were almost raped. If the Templars hadn't seen what was going on..."

"What!" Lariel was horrified, "By who?"

"I don't know." said Chandra weakly. She was crying. "It was dark and they snuck up on us after we washed in the stream."

"Here." said Lariel, fishing out some money from his purse, "Here's 50 silvers. The road is clear of the bandits. Get yourselves to Denerim before anything worse happens, okay?" The couple stared at him and the money for a moment, before the man shakily took the coins from Lariel's hand.

"T-thank you, sir! May the gods bless and watch over you! I'll go find Sydnea, honey, wait here till I come back!" The man took off in the direction Aneluim went calling for his daughter.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! We don't have anything to give you-" The woman said grasping Lariel's hand and crying harder than before.

"It's fine. Just be safe, that's all I ask." He said, completely overwhelmed by the woman. A few moments later she had composed herself and her husband had returned with their daughter and Aneluim.

"But Papa, I only just started playing!" She said in his arms.

"I know, sweetie, I know, but we're going to Denerim to visit Uncle Tabris, okay? We really can't thank you enough, Warden. Please, can I get your name?" The man said.

"Wait, how did you know-?"

"Loghain sent word of an elf of your description and a man as Wardens. But your name?"

"Oh, um, my name is Lariel. What is yours good sir?" Lariel said.

"I am Sarin. Gods bless you, Warden Lariel. May we cross paths again one day." And they left then, quickly, heading north on the Tevinter highway.

Lariel sighed. He had known things were going to be bad, but not nearly as bad as they were. Everyone knew who he was. That was not good, though most people seemed not to care too much.

Lariel walked around just outside the town to the refugees there. They all knew him as soon as he came up to talk to him and most blew him off either for being a Warden, being an elf, or both. He had been cursed at, spit at, threaten with death twice, been called unrepeatable names, had lude gestures made to, and one time was given money being mistaken for a prostitute. What that man was thinking about, Lariel had no idea, especially since Aneluim was still at his side. The only thing he had accomplished was convincing a merchant to lower his prices so the refugees could afford to buy food and drink and even then the shems spit and cursed at him.

Lariel understood with finality what the elven couple had meant. He sighed making his way through the log post fence ad back into town. A boy standing at the bridge Alistair crossed. Lariel walked over to him hoping he wouldn't spit on him.

"Have you seen my mother?" The little boy asked as Lariel approached. He had flaming red hair and rich brown eyes and a face full of freckles. It reminded Lariel why he loved shem children so much.

"Well, what does she look like?" Lariel asked him.

"Well she is really tall and has really red hair and lives on a farm hold with all of us." said the boy, "Some bad men attacked us and she said to get to town and wait there till she came but I can't find her anywhere." Lariel didn't like the sound of that.

"Well, how about you come with me and look for her." Lariel said.

"No, she said I wasn't supposed to go with anyone." The little boy said.

"Can you tell me your name?" Lariel asked the boy.

"I guess so...my name's Aeden." He said.

"Really?" said Lariel, "That sounds like the name of a great noble hero! Well, Aeden, I'm Lariel. I was wondering, have you had anything to eat today?"

"No. My mother has all the money..." Aeden said.

"Take this silver than and go to that man over there." Lariel gave the boy a silver and pointed at the merchant. The woman from the chantry that had been arguing with him stood nearby watching his exchanges with the refugees. "He can sell you some food."

"Wow, a whole silver!" The boy said in awe of the coin in his hands, "Thank you very much mister!" Lariel smiled at him.

"So, um...are you really an elf...?" He asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"It's just...papa says elves are mean and nasty, but you're nicer than anyone else here!"

"That's because you're being nice too! Elves are nice to sh-humans if humans are nice to we elves. Do you understand?" Lariel realized what he said sounded a little confusing.

"So...I just have to be nice to elves then? And then they'll be nice to me? Papa's never nice to the elves..."

"Yes, that's all you have to do."

"Okay mister! I'll be nicer to the elves than anyone else from now on!" He said excitedly. Lariel laughed and patted him on the head.

"Good! Now go get yourself some food!" And the boy ran off to do just that. Lariel sighed suddenly filled with sadness. That boy had no idea the Blight was coming. And he would wait here for his mother until they arrived.

"May Mythal protect you and Falon' Din guide your feet and calm your soul." He whispered after the boy. Aneluim whined and flattened his ears.

"Did you hear anything useful?" Lariel said. He had joined Alistair at the Chantry only a few moments before Morrigan showed up. It seemed they all were getting the same treatment, except Morrigan who, after she froze the first man who grabbed her breasts, was feared by the entire refugee camp.

"I think I'll ignore that question and instead say something insulting to Alistair; we now have a dog in our midst and Alistair remains the stupidest member of the party."

"So that's a no, I take it." said Alistair, "It seems nobody is really in the mood to talk to wanted men. Even the chantry said they couldn't be seen talking with us."

"What about drunken shems? Did either of you try the tavern?" Lariel asked.

"No, I decided having normal people raving mad at me was plenty enough." Alistair commented.

"For once, I agree with the buffoon." Morrigan said.

"It's the last place we have to go. Let's just try it and see how it turns out." Lariel said.

"Must we?" said Morrigan following along behind Lariel and Alistair. They made their way to a small building a little ways north of the chantry just over the bridge and to the right. It was not built for the extreme mass of people currently in the village, and it showed. Even the bards group was crammed up in the loft.

They walked into the rom crowded with people, most sitting, but some standing against walls wherever they could find space. Most of them were extremely dirty.

"Well, gentlemen look at this lovely surprise."

"Uh-oh. Logahn's men." Alistair said.

"Didn't we spend all morning asking about an elf of this very description, and everyone said they hadn't seen one? It seems we were lied to." The man talking was a thick, war hardened soldier with scruff lining his face. Lariel's ears flicked back and forth as he heard several men get up quietly from chairs all around the room. It seemed there were about six in all.

"Now, now gentlemen, there is no need to be fighting. These men are nothing but refugees." A woman with an accent Lariel didn't recognize came up to them. She wore the robes of the Chantry, had red hair, blue eyes, and a freckled face.

"They're more than that!" said the soldier, "Now stay out of our way, sister You protect these traitors you get the same as them."

"Wow, threatening members of the chantry now? First betraying the king now this. My, but Loghain does get around fast." Alistair said. Lariel turned and gaped at him.

"I was at the battle of Ostagar!" The soldier yelled. "I witnessed how the Teryn saved us from the Grey Wardens treachery! Enough of talk! Take these Grey Wardens into custody and if they resist, kill them!"

Two men notched arrows suddenly and Lariel drew his knives and dived in time to hit them away from the Chantry woman. She went straight for the head man, raging against his claymore. Lariel attacked with her, trying to overwhelm him. Alistair attacked the two men by the main soldier's side and knocked one down with his shield whilst slashing at the other. Aneluim ran and jumped onto one of the archers, ravaging the man and distracting the other, who failed to get the Mabari off his comrade.

The chantry woman and Lariel swarmed the commander each taking a turn to stab at the man and block is attacks. He was cut over and over unmercifully until his arm gave out on him. Lariel kicked him full force in the chest and he went tumbling to the ground his sword flying off away from him.

"Enough, enough! We surrender!" He called. His men stopped fighting then laying down their weapons.

"Good." The Chantry woman said, "Then we can all stop fighting now."

"Take a message to Logahn." Lariel said. The commander got on his feet and stood up straight.

"W-what do you want me to tell him...?"

"He will pay for what he has done. The Grey Wardens are coming for him." Alistair said.

"I will tell him right away. Thank you." He said and ran out of the tavern. Aneluim growled as the bowmen took his fellow soldier and dragged him out of the building. After they left the Chantry woman came up to Lariel.

"I apologize for interfering, but I couldn't just stand by and not help." She said.

"I appreciate what you tried to do. Thank you for your help." said Lariel.

"I'm glad you found it in your heart to show those men mercy. It is not something people offer each other nowadays." She said, warmth radiating from her voice. Lariel liked her. "Let me introduce myself. I am Leliana. I am a lay sister for the Chantry here in Lothering. Or I was."

"I am Lariel. It is a pleasure to meet you, Leliana." Lariel said to her.

"They said you were a Grey Warden. I was surprised you were an elf, but I assume elves must want to be rid of the Blight as much as humans, eh?" she said. "I know after what happened you'll need all the help you can get. That's why I'm coming with you." Lariel gave her a curious look.

"Why so eager to come?" He asked Leliana.

"The Maker told me to." She answered simply. Lariel was a bit taken aback. She was obviously very kind and he didn't want to put her out right away.

"Can you...elaborate?" asked Lariel.

"I know that sounds- well, completely insane, but it's true! I had a dream; a vision!"

"More crazy?" Alistair said, "I thought we were all full up."

"Look at the people here." She said, "They are lost in their despair and this darkness this- chaos will spread! The Maker doesn't want this. What you do, what you are meant to do, is the Maker's work. Let me help!" Lariel battled in his own mind for a moment. _'She can't be worse than Morrigan'_ was the thought that stuck out more than the rest.

"Alright. We do need all the help we can get." said Lariel.

"Perhaps your skull was cracked more than mother thought." Morrigan said. Leliana didn't pay attention to her.

"Thank you. I appreciate you giving me this chance to do the Maker's work." If Lariel were to be truthful, it was getting annoying how much Leliana brought up the Maker, especially because he didn't believe in the human's false god.

They left the tavern, then, having caused enough trouble and wanting to make a quick escape. They didn't leave the area, however, and remained just outside to plan what they were going to do next.

"I say we leave now before anything else tries to kill us." Morrigan said.

"But there are so many people here that need our help!" said Leliana.

"Oh yes, lets help them all. My, how the Darkspawn will be impressed!" She countered.

"Wha-? How can you not want to help these people? Have you no sympathy?" Leliana said.

"More like no heart or soul." Alistair chimed in.

"This arguing isn't getting us anywhere." Lariel said. "Leliana, I'm sorry, and as much as I hate to say it, Morrigan is right. We can't help everyone. We have a more important mission and that is to end the Blight. We've cleared the road for those who can go to Denerim, for the rest..." He trailed off.

"So that's it then, we just let all these people die?"

"Can you force everyone of these people to follow the road to Denerim?" questioned Lariel.

"...No...No, you're right..." She finally admitted.

"There is one last thing I want to take care of, though..." Lariel said.

"And what is that?" asked Morrigan.

"I found this little boy and he-"

"Oh, Lord's above, here we go." Morrigan said.

"He was waiting for his mother who I'm quite sure, is lying dead somewhere in the surrounding farmlands. I just want to go search for her to see if that's true." Lariel finished with a glare at Morrigan.

"And if she is dead?" Leliana asked. Lariel paused for a moment.

"I'd like to take him to Denerim."

"What? You can't be serious!" It was Alistair who said this, "I appreciate that you're trying to help, Lariel, but we can't take a kid with us! He'll be all noisy, and smelly, and I will not be changing any drawers thank you!"

"Alistair? What?" Lariel looked at him, "He's- okay, nevermind. It's only if she's dead and if it bothers you that much I'll make sure to be the soul care taker, okay?"

"And what if we get into battle?" Alistair asked.

"He got here by himself from the farmlands, didn't he? He can obviously run if it comes to that." Lariel responded.

"I think it's a marvelous idea." Leliana said, "And I would love to help take care of the poor lad."

"Okay. Let's just go and see what we can find. If we don't have indisputable proof she is dead I'll forget about the whole thing and we'll leave."

They went north, then, to search for Aeden's mother, dead or alive. They started by the windmill, then the farming fields, then the fields by Tevinter highway that headed to Denerim. Then they started by the eastern edge of the stream where they encountered a group of enormous spiders who were easily put to death. They followed the river and still, no sight of her was found.

"Can we stop now and move on?" Alistair said, "We've been at this for at least an hour. She's not here! Odds are she probably abandoned the boy and ran to Denerim." They were coming back from the most western edge of the stream, when Lariel stopped.

"She's here." He said.

"Oh really? Where?"

"Right there..." He pointed at the tree on the hill. Hanging from its upper most branches was the decapitated remains of a person. Their torso was cut open and their intestines were wrapped around various branches. It was covered with vines and leaves and other branches, obviously whoever put the corpse there had tried to hide it. As they got closer to it, Leliana ran off, throwing up. Lariel went to comfort her while Alistair and Morrigan went up to the tree. Sure enough, a mass of red hair could be seen under a pile of vines.

"I'll be fine." Leliana said to Lariel bent over from puking. "Go see if you can find anything on the woman's body, for the boy." Lariel rubbed her back a little as she spit up the rest of the acid in her mouth and throat. When he was sure she was indeed fine, he walked over to the tree where Alistair looked at the sight horrified.

"I'm going up to see if I can find anything of hers." Lariel said. He took off his swords and went over to the tree.

"Are you sure you want to? It looks a little...organy." said Alistair. Lariel grabbed one of the branches and scurried up the tree quickly. He was careful not to disturb the remains of the woman too much not wanting to get bloody and, well, organy. He carefully went to her bloody, cut up torso where her neck stuck out like a log from a river of red.

"How do you know they didn't rob her?" Alistair called up. Lariel grabbed the pendant still around her neck and lifted it out of her innards and dropped it down to the grass.

"Tis truly disgusting, my dear Lariel." Morrigan said picking up the pendant with two fingers. Leliana stood away from them facing the water. Aneluim was sitting beside her, keeping her company.

"Yeah, I'm just going to wait over...not around the corpse." Alistair said. Lariel rolled his eyes and checked the rest of her body. She didn't have any other objects on her, not rings, weapons, or anything else. His hands now bloody, Lariel descended from the tree. He took the pendant from Morrigan and washed both his hands and the trinket in the stream before putting his daggers back on.

"So. To Denerim we go, then." Lariel said morbidly.

They were headed back into town when Lariel saw a man locked in a cage. He walked up to the man curious about why he was there.

"Hello." Lariel greeted the man.

"I have nothing to say that would amuse you, elf. Leave me in peace." The man responded.

"You're a prisoner? Who put you here?" Lariel asked, ignoring the man's statement.

"I am in a cage, am I not? The Chantry put me here."

"The revered mother says he killed an entire family. Even the children..." said Leliana.

"It is as she says. I am Sten of the Beresaad-the vanguard- of the Quinari people." He was a hulking man, at least half a foot taller than any man Lariel had seen and at least a foot and a half than any elf. He had more muscle than any three men together at any given moment in time. His skin was oddly toned, seemingly pale and his eyes were a shade of grey that looked almost white from a distance. His face wore a permanent scowl. His hair was pure white and was braided back in rows and tied. He smelled oddly; of mushrooms, herbs and a strange floral scent that instinctively made Lariel like the man.

"Pleased to meet you Sten. I am Lariel." said Lariel inclining his head towards the prisoner.

"You mock me. Or you show manners I haven't come to expect in your lands." Sten said with the same monotone voice. "Though it matters little now. The Darkspawn will come and I will die with them. I suggest you leave me to my fate."

"Sten, I find myself in need of skilled help." Lariel said, "Would you want to come with us?"

"No doubt. What help do you seek?"

"I am sworn to protect the land against the Blight."

"The Blight? Are you a Grey Warden then?" Sten asked, seemingly mildly interested at the mention of the Blight.

"Yes, I am." Lariel said, hoping Sten wouldn't comment on his race again.

"Surprising. I have heard tales of the Grey Warden's skill and strength- though I suppose not every legend is true." Sten said.

"Why don't you come with us and find out for yourself?" Lariel suggested, "Will the revered mother set you free?"

"If you tell her the Grey Wardens need my assistance, then perhaps. It seems a better way to die than staying here." said Sten.

"Then I will see you soon. Until then." Lariel said.

"Farewell." Sten returned. The group made their way to the Chantry as Alistair came up to talk to Lariel.

"Listen, can we talk about this?"

"Okay. What do you have in mind?" Lariel said.

"Um, how about the part where you let a crazy murderer into the party."

"Alistair, the man will either starve or be taken by the Darkspawn." Leliana said, "Murderer or not, nobody deserves to die like that."

"Try telling that to the men, women, and children he slew." Alistair countered.

"And what if it was a mistake?" Lariel said, "What if he was possessed by a blood mage? Or frenzied by one of the men and, naturally, couldn't return to full consciousness? I've heard tales of similar things happening to Qunari warriors."

"All the more reason _not _to have him come with us." Alistair said.

"I will free him at the least. If he chooses to come with us, I will not stop him. If he goes elsewhere I, again, will not stop him." Lariel said, "How does that sound?" Alistair sighed.

"I guess I can't really argue. You would do it anyway, wouldn't you?"

"Of course." Lariel said.

"Alright. But if he kills us all I'm going to say I told you so."

Inside the Chantry was just as terrible a sight as outside. People were packed into every corner they could find. Chantry priests and priestesses were running around giving out supplies, packing things, healing the injured, or directing people to and fro. Children's cries echoed around as did the general clamor of the people. A few Templars were here, not only keeping guard, but also helping the priests in the effort to leave for Denerim.

"The revered mother is in the back to the right." Leliana said. Lariel thanked her and made led the group in that direction, weaving in and out of people. The woman they were looking for was in the back sitting on a rocking chair and reading a picture book. A dozen or so children had formed a misshapen circle around her, listening to the story and looking at the pictures in awe. Everyone of them had a piece of some sweet pastry. Lariel saw Aeden among them, who was sitting all the way to the right and had to bend over to look at the pictures.

"And when Havard touched the ashes he wept Andraste. She appeared to him then, in a ghostly form and told him, 'The Maker will never forget you so long as I remember.'"

"This the story of the Urn of Sacred Ashes." Alistair told Lariel, "It was always my favorite." Lariel turned to see him smiling ad looking at the book. Lariel didn't want to interrupt but they had to be going.

"Excuse me, Revered mother?" Lariel said stepping forward. She looked up at him from her seat, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have a few things I must discuss with you."

"Oh, very well then. Please excuse me just a moment, children." She got up from her seat. "Would one of your friends mind finishing the story?"

"I will do it!" Alistair said eagerly, practically jumping into the chair. The Revered Mother laughed a little.

"He does have spirit, doesn't he? So, shall we leave the room for a moment?" She led them just out into the main hall into a corner where there were few people around. "It's good to see you Leliana. I'm surprised to see you're still here in Lothering."

"It's good to see you too your Reverence.

"I don't recognize your companion however. Wait...You're the Grey Warden, aren't you? Well, that doesn't matter much anymore since you drove out Logahn's men. So, how may I be of service to you?"

"Well, two things actually. Firstly, I wanted to ask you about Sten." She paled a little when Lariel asked this.

"It might have been kinder to execute him, but I leave his fate to the Maker. Why do you bring him up?"

"Is there anyway I convince you to release him?" Lariel asked.

"Then his next victims might count you and me as their murderers." She said.

"I was thinking you might release him into my custody." said Lariel.

"And what do you say of this Leliana? You know your friend better than I." She turned to the young woman.

"These are unusual times, your Reverence. With us, he might be able to do some good. I know it in fact."

"Oh, if things weren't so desperate...very well. I release him into your custody and may the Maker watch over you." She gave the key to Leliana.

"Thank you your Reverence. Your trust is not misplaced." Leliana bowed her head in respect.

"Now what else did you want to talk about?" She asked turning back to Lariel.

"Yes, I found this on the remains of a woman in the northern farmlands." He said taking out the pendant. "It belongs to the mother of the small boy, Aeden, I believe."

"Oh, that poor woman...yes I recognize it. Sarha was her name. And I take it you were the nice elf who gave Aeden the silver for food? He told everyone here how kind you were to him." Lariel blushed a little which made the Mother laugh. "And modest too, I see. Well I thank you for returning her amulet. It will be nice for the boy in the future when all this sorrowness has ended."

"Actually, I wondered if I could take the boy to Denerim." said Lariel, "We are going there anyway, and thought one boy wouldn't hold us up too much."

"...Yes." She answered after a few moments of thinking, "Yes, I will agree to it. It will be much better than it is here, anyway. You are a good person with a pure heart. I can tell you will take good care of him. Come. Let us return to them."

Back in the room Alistair was excitedly talking with the telling the last part of the tale to the children, completely swept up in the story.

"...a hundred years after her death. The ballads end less than certain on that point." And showing the last picture, he closed the book dramatically. All the children clapped their hands and Alistair swelled with pride.

"Very well then children, run along for now and we'll read another story later." They all got up from the floor and went scrambling back into the other room, shouting who they were in the story and slashing with pretend swords.

"Oh Aeden!" the Revered Mother called, "Can you come here a moment?" He came running up, to her recognizing Lariel.

"Oh I remember you! You gave me money!" He said, "I told everyone about how nice you were!"

"Yes dear, but I'm afraid we have some news for you. You see your mother had to leave very suddenly and very fast to somewhere very faraway." The Revered Mother said, "But she gave the elf her pendent so you would know she wasn't going to be able to come for you." She handed the boy his mother's necklace.

"But..." He said his eyes tearing up, "She said she was going to come...why isn't she?"

"You see Aeden." Lariel squatted down to face the boy eye to eye, "Remember those bad men who came into your home?" He nodded, "Well your mother chased them away! She knew more bad men were coming so she sent you here and she was going to come get you when all your things were packed. But then the new bad men came really early so she had to run away without coming to get you." Aeden looked down at his feet eyes still full of unshed tears. He sniffed loudly.

"So...she ran away so the bad men would follow her...?"

"Yes, and so you could get away." Lariel told him gently. He continued to look down at the ground.

"...Okay...I'll go with you..." He said reluctantly. Lariel shook his hair a little.

"Good. Do you have anything that needs packing? We are going to leave immediately."

"No...all my stuff is over there. I'll go get it." He ran off leaving Lariel still crouching. He stood up.

"Thank you so much for all the kindness you've shown us." The Revered Mother said.

"It was my pleasure. I wish you the best for you coming journey to safety." said Lariel.

"And though I know you don't believe, may the Maker watch over you as well Warden." It was her turn to bow her head in respect. "So long to you Leliana. May Andraste shine upon you on your journeys."

"And may she smile at your always, your Reverence." Leliana said. Aeden returned with a small, half empty knapsack.

"All ready to go?" Lariel asked him. He nodded his head. "Well then we have one thing left to do before we go to Denerim." Going back through the Chantry Lariel held Aeden's hand. The group made their way back through the town to Sten's cage.

"Do you wish something more of me?" He said as Lariel came up to him.

"I have the key to open your cage." He told Sten.

"I confess. I did not think the priestess would part with it."

"Does it matter? You are free."

"Perhaps we have different ideas of freedom." said Sten.

"Then come with me. Help me to atone for your crimes." said Lariel.

"So be it. Set me free and I will follow you against the Blight."

"Alright then." Lariel unlocked his cage. Sten walked out stretching his neck.

"It is done. I will follow you into battle. In doing so I will find my atonement." Sten said. He crack his knuckles and neck once more before taking a place by Lariel's side. Aeden, who was still holding Lariel's hand, clung on to his arm clearly afraid on the man.

"Thank you, Sten. Glad to have you with us." said Lariel. They left, then, heading for the Tevinter highway that went north to Denerim. Approaching the ramp someone yelled for help.

"Aeden, stay here!" Lariel told the boy. He immediately ran to a bush and hid from sight. A top the ramp, two dwarves faced a group of six or so Darkspawn. As the dwarves saw the coming reinforcements, they rushed the Darkspawn. The party followed suit, running headlong into the group and easily overwhelming them. They were felled quickly and cleanly and Lariel soon called for Aeden who came bounding up. He latched onto Lariel's leg when he saw the Darkspawn corpses.

"Mighty timely arrival, my friends, I am much obliged." One of the dwarves, the elder with a full beard, said up to Lariel.

"It was our pleasure." Lariel said. He soothingly rubbed his thumb through Aeden's hair.

"Name's Bodahn Feddic. This is my son Sandal. Say hello Sandal."

"Hello." Said the dwarf named Sandal. Unlike his father he was completely beardless and had blond hair.

"Road's been mighty dangerous these days. Might I ask where you are going? Maybe we can travel with you for some time." Bodahn asked Lariel.

"We are headed to Denerim at the moment. We'd be more than happy to defend you along the way." said Lariel.

"Right! Very good then! Let's go Sandal! We're off to the capitol!"

"I do have one favor to ask." Lariel said.

"Yes, of course, what is it?"

"If we run into any trouble along the way, would you mind taking Aeden here and hiding him amongst your cargo?" Lariel asked.

"Oh why certainly! Can never be too careful these days, eh?" Bodahn laughed merrily as he and Sandal got their remaining possessions together. They whole group left for Denerim following the highway north, knowing eventually it would turn into solid ground.

None of them ever saw Lothering again.


	4. Glimpse 1: Zevran

So, this is the first of my extra chapters all of which I'm going to label as Glimpses, for that is what they are, glimpses into other lives other than out main characters. Some might be short like this one others might be longer, like whole chapters. We'll just see how it turns out.

Glimpse 1

"I bring word sire." Arl Rendon Howe said, approaching the new Regent with mild hesitation. Loghain had a short temper these days especially with the impending civil war and the Darkspawn shadowing his rule. "There are demands from the Bannorn that you step down from regency. They are said to be gathering their forces as are your...allies..." He took a moments breath to watch Loghain's movements. The man didn't seem to angry so he continued, "It seems it will be civil war afterall, despite the Darkspawn. Pity..."

"I also have an interesting report." This got Loghain's attention and Howe saw the man perk up a bit. "There seem to be Grey Wardens who suvived Ostagar. How, I don't know, but they will act against you." Howe saw Loghain nodding his head in agreement, even though the other man was facing the opposite way towards the fire roaring in the fireplace.

"I have arranged for, uh...a solution." At this Loghain did turn around. Howe immediately realied why he had stayed hidden for the past few days; his eyes looked sucken in with great circles of blue and black lining their bottom. His cheeks had become a bit more hollow than they should be. The wrinkles a top his brow and beside his cheeks were deep crevices and shown incredibly dark against the firelight behind him.

"...With your leave..." Howe bowed away pointing in the direction of a blonde haired elf with long hair. "The Antivan Crows send their regards." His 'r's rolled off his tongue with showing the accent of an Antivan citizen. He was quite young, perhaps Anora's age, though probably even less. His hair was feathered and layered in an odd way that created a striking beauty around his face. He had a curved pattern on the left side of his face that started at his brow and ended just above his jaw. He was an absolutely stunning individual with sparkling blue eyes and a cocky smile. Loghain stared at him for a moment. He shook his head turning back toward the fire.

"An assassin?"

"Against the Grey Wardens we will need the very best." Howe explained.

"Haha, _and_ the most expensive." The elf said. Loghain turned his head for half a moment.

"Just get it done." Both the assassin and Howe bowed and left his presence then, leaving in awkward silence to find his new targets. The assassin took out a description of the man he was to kill. An elf with unusually pale skin, copper colored hair that is long and fashioned with two small braids that come together to trail down his neck. He is small, even for an elf, and has extremely green eyes.

He was intrigued by the description of his next hit. This was going to be very interesting.


	5. Chapter 3: Denerim

Well, here we are. After a few months now I've actually finished another chapter, and just when I thought this was dead! Yay me! So anyway, From no on I'm going to be adding in extra snippet kinda chapters. Like mini chapters or something, to give glimpses into the minds of the other characters of the story. Some might be cinematics from the game like the ones with Loghain in Denerim, some might be humorous dialogues between characters I always imagined might happen, and some might romantic scenes on the road.

Anywho, I thought that it might add to the story to deepen the personalities behind the characters. I'll try my best! Hope ya'll like this chapter as much as the last ones...if you liked the last ones anyway.

Chapter 3

_"How very fitting that they would build a prison for mages in the middle of a lake and make it look like a giant phallus."_

_Looking upon a great crevice, green radiated up. The torchlights of millions darkspawn glowed like a beacon of death calling all those who would dare oppose the force. The marching of a million pairs of feet echoed up the canyon until it became thunder. A dragon was standing on a bridge at the top of the cliff looking down upon the great mass of its minions. The dragon took off breathing indigo flames to fly out over its army._

Lariel sat up with a jolt breathing heavily and sweating. Alistair was sitting by the fire.

"Bad dreams, huh?" he said.

"Yes...sorry did I wake you...?" asked Lariel.

"No, my turn to watch the camp." said Alistair

"Why do Wardens have those dreams, Alistair?" Lariel said.

"Well, you see the dreams are a way of Grey Wardens "seeing" the horde. We "feel" the archdemon, understand what it communicates. That's why we know it's a true Blight." explained Alistair.

"Does that mean the archdemon was the dragon?"

"I don't know if it's an actual dragon, but yes, that's what it looks like." Alistair continued further, "Eventually you'll be able to block the dreams out. Some of the older Grey Wardens said they could even understand what the archdemon says, but I never could. Anyway, I saw you trashing about and decided I should tell you. It was scary for me first, too." Lariel sighed.

"Thank you, Alistair. It's nice to have someone around who can explain things." Lariel said smiling a little at the man.

"That's what I'm here for! To deliver unpleasant news and witty one-liners." Lariel chuckled.

"Go get some sleep Alistair. I'm up anyway I'll watch camp for a while."

"Are you sure?" asked Alistair.

"Yes. Go sleep." Lariel said.

"Oh. Well, thanks, Lariel. Have a good night." Alistair got up heading for his tent.

"You too, Alistair." Lariel said more to himself. He wrapped his blanket around him hung on to his daggers and sat warm by the fire, listening to it crackle. He sighed. For the first time since he left the clan, he felt the intense loneliness of not having them there. It made tears well up in his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder, which made him jump. It was only Aeden. Under the blanket, Lariel sheathed his knives.

"You're sad..." He said with a child's honesty.

"No I'm not." Lariel lied.

"Yes you are. Mother would always get that look when Papa went into town. You're sad."

"Maybe some I guess..." Lariel said. Aeden sat down next to him and Lariel extended his blanket around the boy. He leaned against the elf resting his head on the Warden's arm in response.

"Want to tell me about it?" He asked innocently enough. Lariel looked around to each tent to see if anyone was listening. From what he could tell, everyone was asleep in their tents.

"I come from an elven clan far away in the forest. Only about a few weeks ago, my friend Tamlen and I discovered an ancient ruin in the forest. Inside that ruin was an old mirror that killed Tamlen and cursed me. The only way to cure the curse was to become a Grey Warden. But that also meant I had to leave my clan. I may never find them again..." It was hard for him not to keep his tears from falling.

"So you'll never see your mother again either...?" Aeden asked.

"No one said you won't see your mother again Aeden." said Lariel. He wanted to avoid the question about his parents. He had never known them and the truth about their death still left an open wound.

"She's dead though, isn't she?" Lariel didn't know how to respond. He thought the truth would be best.

"Yes, Aeden. I'm sorry we lied to you."

"She had problems with getting sick. She couldn't work on the fields or pick me up or anything. It made her very sad sometimes...and then Papa would go to the village and she would get sadder...She couldn't have ever chased away the bad men..." Aeden sniffed and Lariel looked down to see the boy crying silently. He shifted the boy to his lap and hugged him, putting the boy's face into his shoulder. He hummed a lullaby hoping Aeden would fall back asleep. Finally, he did and Lariel sat with Aeden in his arms listening to his soft breathing. Lariel sat in the relative silence, thinking about before he left. His chest ached painfully in sorrow at the thoughts. He stared blankly at the fire, failing to distract himself.

Hearing a rustling sound, Lariel turned to see Sten get out from his tent. His shirt was gone and he wore only a pair or cloth breeches. The sight of his muscled body made Lariel blush and grow uncomfortable. He walked over to Lariel looking down at the elf.

"I am surprised. I thought it was Alistair who was supposed to be here." He said to Lariel.

"Yes, but I awoke and thought it would be nice for him to get some early sleep." said Lariel.

"I am here now. It is my turn to watch the camp. You should rest. You will need it to fight the darkspawn."

"Don't worry about it Sten." Lariel said softly, "I have Aeden asleep on my lap anyway. Go back to sleep."

"But that is not fair." Sten said, "Not only are you watching the camp for someone else, but you are doing it with the extra burden of a child."

"It's not always about doing what's fair." said Lariel, "But doing what is kind."

"Is it kind to risk our lives because you haven't gotten proper sleep?"

"Well," Lariel laughed a bit inspite of himself, "Maybe not. But doing kind things is...just something I find enjoyable."

"You get enjoyment by risking our lives?" said Sten.

"I don't think you understand what kindness means, Sten."

"Then tell me. What does it mean, elf?"

"Making others happy." Lariel said finally looking up at the Qunari. "Even if it hurts you in the process." Sten stayed silent for a moment contemplating this.

"Give me the boy." He said. He leaned down quickly, and I instinctively gave him Aeden not wanting to wake him.

"Sten, what are you-?"

"Go back to bed. You will need it." He stood with the boy in his arms. Lariel looked up at him a moment before smiling. He saw how delicately Sten held Aeden, how alert his eyes were for danger, and the slight movement of his thumb as he stroked Aeden's hair soothingly. Lariel got up and walked over to his bedroll, his blanket still wrapped around Aeden, trailing down Sten's arms.

"Thank you, Sten." He said as warmly as he could, looking back at him.

"For what?" Lariel lied down. He thought for a moment he could see Sten's mouth twitch into a smile. Looking harder, he decided it must only have been a flicker of the fire. He turned over and fell asleep almost immediately.

"They say you can get anything here. I once got pickpocketed."

They had arrived at Denerim. It took a little less than a eight days and only one group of rogue darkspawn to get there. They were going to drop Aeden off at the Chantry, then go to the cicle of Magi, for it was closest to Denerim, to ask for help. Sten and Alistair were the only two with Lariel. He asked Morrigan and Leliana to stay behind to keep their party small and avoid suspision so close Loghain. Anelium stayed with them also, for he would only serve as a distraction here.

The city itself was overwhelming to Lariel. Scents of fresh bread, urine, dirt, wet dog, perfume, salted meats, iron, blood, dwarf, and several others that he couldn't identify assulted his nose at once. The sounds of laughing, blacksmiths, merchants, gossip, animals, priestesses, and soldiers shot into his ears like arrows. He developed a headache almost instantly and began feeling nausious soon after that.

"Are you alright?" It was Sten. Both Alistair and Aeden looked at me.

"Fine. Just a bit too much to take in at once." Lariel said. Alistair looked concerned while Aeden was too excited to pay much attention. Lariel concentrated as hard as he could. Off to the left was the Chantry, where many members were outside reciting prayers. Infront of the doors were two Templars. The group walked up to them, Lariel making sure to keep hold of Aeden's hand.

"Hello." Lariel said to one of the Templar men, "I have a orphen here from Lothering. I was wondering if I could talk to someone about finding him a home."

"I'm sorry young elf, but the Chantry is closed." The soldier said.

"What?" said Alistiar said, "How can the Chantry be closed?"

"Because of the funerals..."the Templar said, "All the deaths at Ostagar...almost everyone here at Denerim had either a son or a daughter in the army there. There has been three funerals a day since the battle and still so many more to do..."

"Is there no one who we can talk to or who might be able to take him?" Lariel asked.

"No one. The Revered Father is giving pray most of the day and night for funerals, and most of the high priests and priestesses dies at Ostagar. There just isn't anyway, I'm sorry..."

"Thank you anyway..." Lariel said halfheartedly and walked away. He sat down on bench a little ways from the Chantry.

"So what do we do now?" Alistair asked.

"Do we have any choice?" said Lariel. He pinched the corners of his eyes trying to get the headache to go away.

"We can't take him." Sten said, "He will only impede our progress." Lariel had hoped he wouldn't say that. After Aeden awoke in Sten's arms he had taken a liking to the man. Sten had subtle ways of returning the child's affection, which Lariel thought only he noticed.

"We can't just abandon him either, I won't do that." said Lariel looking up at the other Warden, "Alistair is there any other place we might be able to get him some help? Anywhere at all?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Is there another area of the city we could take him to or something? I've never been here before, I don't know anything about it."

"We could try the noble quarter although I'm pretty sure most people would just throw him out."

"Okay keep going." Lariel was feeling more and more nausious at the smell of everything around him.

"Well, there are a lot of backstreets that we could try and...um...Lariel, you don't look to good..." Lariel got up and ran to a corner of the small paddock around the Chantry, vomit flying from his mouth. The smell and taste drowned out the rest of the city as he spewed his breakfast all over the wall.

"I will take the child into one of the stores." Sten said taking Aeden by the hand and leading him to shop called _The Wonders of Thedas_. Alistair walked up and patted Lariel on the back. Lariel was bent over double, dry heaving and gasping for air.

"Absolutely lovely. Adds a certain charm to the Chantry, they really, should have everyone redecorated that way. Quite ironic really, how an elf is throwing up all over the human god's chruch." Lariel laughed at this as his heaving subsided. He wiped a tear from his cheek than wiped his mouth on his gauntlet.

"Thanks Alistair." Lariel said smiling at the man.

"It was my pleasure. It's always nice to have an audience." It took Lariel a moment to realize he meant the priests and priestesses still standing around the paddock all of which heard Alistair's comment.

"Soooooo, what was that all about?" Alistair said as they made their way to _The Wonders of Thedas_.

"Remember when I said elves had better senses than humans? I'm having a bit of an overload with everything in the city."

"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't even think about that..." Alistair said giving Lariel another concerned look.

"It's alright. I've gotten all the food from my system, I'm much better now." said Lariel. They entered the shop to find Aeden playing with a small doll. Sten was nearby, a silent gaurdian sneaking glances at the odd things stuffed around the room.

"Hey, minature golem dolls!" Alistair said walking over to Aeden and picking up one from the shelf. "Erl Eamon got one of these for me once. When I was very little."

"Can I have one, please?" Aeden asked coming over to Lariel and holding out the doll.

"I don't see why not." Lariel looked over at Alistair who was admiring the dolls himself. "Do you want one as well, Alistair?"

"What? Can I have one of what? Oh these? No, haha, no, um...can I really...?" Lariel just laughed picking another doll out from the small pile and heading over to the table to pay for them.

"Good afternoon." The main said in a monotone voice. "That will be two silvers please."

"Um...okay..." said Lariel handing over the money. He tried not to stare at the man, but his voice was very odd.

"Thank you. Have a fine evening." He said, still monotone. Lariel walked away looking at the vendor over his shoulder and almost walking straight into Sten.

"Why did you buy those? They are useless for our mission and a waste of money." He said, "And what kind of man needs a children's toy?"

"I don't know, what kind of man steals cookies from an innocent child?" Lariel returned.

"It was for his own good." Sten said extremely seriously, intently looking down at Lariel.

"Alright, alright." said Lariel, "Do you remember our talk on kindness? Another way of showing kindness is by buying something for a person they might like. It is another way of showing you care about them."

"So wasting money on pointless items is a way of showing kindness? You have very odd customs here." Sten said. They left the store going out into the street. Alistair was examining his doll, rubbing it against his face, lost in memory, while Aeden clutched his vertically running in circles pretending it could fly. Lariel was just contemplating what to do with Aeden, when he saw someone he was certain he knew.

"Follow me..." he said.

"Sure, sure. I'm right behind you." Alistair said, still looking at the doll and not paying attention as Lariel walked off. Sten looked at him and growled a little before grabbing Aeden's free hand and leading him after the elf. Lariel moved quickly between people, trying his best to ignore the sounds and smells, to what he thought he saw in a circle of merchants in the middle of the market.

"Lady Sandra, is that you?" An elven woman turned around. She was with an elderly gentleman, older even than the elder of Lariel's clan, bent over from age.

"War-Lariel!" said Sandra correcting herself with perfect timing, "What are you doing here? And so soon after we just saw you!"

"Are you going to introduce me, dear Sandra, or am I going to have to guess at this young man's identity?" The elderly gentleman said. He wore beautiful silk clothing the color of the sky.

"Oh, uh, yes sir! This is Lariel. He helped my family and I escape from Lothering before it was overwhelmed by the Darkspawn." She told the man.

"Indeed? You must be quite the kind man to do something so noble." the gentleman said chuckling to himself a bit.

"I don't think so, sir, but thank you for saying so." said Lariel, making sure to treat the man with the utmost respect. It didn't seem like he hated elves, but he was obviously a noble, nonetheless, and Lariel did't want to cause Sandra any unnecassary trouble.

"And polite too? You have very good taste in saviors my dear." The older man said, "Run along with him now, my dear. I'm sure you two have much to catch up on." He said.

"Thank you sir! I'll will see you tomorrow, then?" She asked.

"Of course, dear, of course." He said turning back to the merchant and discussing prices with him. Sandra led the group away from the market, heading south.

"Maker above, Lariel, I can't believe you're here! May I ask why?" She said. Alistair finally saw they left and ran to catch up with them.

"It's about the boy. The one's hand my friend is holding. Do you recognize him?"

"He does...is that Aeden? From Lothering?"

"The very same. His mother and father are both dead." Lariel told her, "I felt sorry for the poor child, and he was so willing to be kind to an elf. I thought it would be good to make sure he got to Denerim and found a good home."

"Have you found anywhere yet?" she asked.

"No. The Chantry is closed at the moment, which is where I was hoping to take him." Lariel admitted. Sandra thought for a moment before responding.

"Come with me to the Alienage." she said.

They traveled through the streets of Denerim heading for the Alienage. On the way, Lariel explained to Alistair how he met Sandra and her family and how he had helped them. Sten simply kept Aeden from wandering off. It only took a few minutes to get to the Alienage. Outside the gates I could feel Alistair tense up.

"Errr...we're not going to get mobbed, right? That's not something elves do here? Mob people."

"Only on Tuesdays." Sandra said as they entered the Alienage. Compared to the rest of the city, it was a dump though, somehow, it still smelled slightly better than the main city. The houses were built haphazardly and from what appeared to be chunks of multiple houses put together. There was one main street that led to the Vhenadahl and the square, but inumerable side streets webed outward, creating hidden worlds in the underneath of rooves.

"Were your people being thrifty when they built this place from refuse?" Sten said looking around. Elves were everywhere. Children ran, around adults stood around the circle, older woman gossiped around the Vhenadahl while older men complained.

"We don't have much to use." Sandra explained patiently while leading them somewhere. "We must make due with what we can find. Often it leds to houses like the ones you see. Not pretty, but very practical." She led us to a house just inside the Alienage. She held the door open for us and we all climbed inside, Sten had to duck down to fit.

"Anderan ati'shan Sandra! Who is this you've brought to my home?" It was an older elven man. He had white hair, a strip of which was braid and tucked behind his ear. Although he had the most intense grey eyes Lariel had ever seen, they were dulled presumably from age.

"Anderan ati'shan Cyrion." She bowed to him, "This is the man who got us here. Warden Lariel this is Cyrion Tabirs, my uncle-in-law."

""Anderan ati'shan, Warden. It's a pleasure to meet you. And so soon after my nephew's family returned too." He had a voice that seemed too old for the body it was in.

"Anderan ati'shan Sir Tabris." Lariel lowered his head in respect, "Thank you for letting us into your home."

"Thank you for returning my family to me." Cyrion gave Lariel and the party a welcoming smile. "But come. you must be hungry. Soris and Shianni will be home soon and they will bring supper with them."

"I'm sorry, but we came here to ask a favor of you and are in a bit of a hurry." Lariel explained.

"Oh?" Cyrion gave him a questioning look.

"Yes, we need someone to take care of this child. Aeden come here, it's alright." The boy timidly walked out from Sten's shadow.

"Come here child." said Cyrion, beckgoning the boy over. Aeden looked up at Lariel who gave him a nod. With the golem doll still in hand, he traveled over to the elf. Cyrion exaimened him gently turning his face back and forth. He looked back at Lariel.

"A Shemlen child, Warden?"

"Will you take him in?" asked Lariel worriedly. Cyrion gave it a moments thought.

"I will indeed, but you will owe me one avor in return."

"But uncle, he has given us so much already!" Sandra came to Lariel's defense.

"And he must surely understand the danger he is putting all of us in by having this human child." Cyrion said calmly enough.

"It's okay, Sandra, I will do him whatever favor he may need. What did you have in mind, Cyrion?" Lariel asked. Cyrion let go of Aeden who went shooting back to hide behind Sten.

Just then there was a knocking on the door. Cyrion got up from his chair and motioned for us to move.

"Please, take a seat." He said. Lairel and Alistair both sat in chairs by the hearth. Sten stood in the corner of the room, Aeden sticking by closly to his leg. When Cyrion opened the door a young woman burst over the threshold. Her hair was a beautiful shade of auburn.

"Uncle!" She cried giving him a big hug. He staggered back a little.

"Hello to you too Shianni! And Soris, please come in son!" A elven man roughly the same age as Lariel came through the door. He was grinning wildly and carried a platter of food.

"Anderan ati'shan, uncle. I trust you've been okay?"

"Much better now that you two are back with me." He said, laughing. He fought Shianni off him. "And I have a surprise for you both." As he said this Sandra stood up.

"Anderan ati'shan Shianni. Anderan ati'shan Soris." Soris continued grinning, though sheepishly now while he looked at Shianni. Shianni simply stared at the woman blankly her mouth open a little.

"Is that...you Sandra...?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah...!" Sandra said nodding. Shianni cover her mouth as tears poured from both sets of womens' eyes. A moment later they went running to each other, howling in grief or excitment or happiness, no one else there was quite sure. They hugged each other close whispering things back and forth.

"Sandra grew up here in the Alienage." Cyrion whispered to Lariel. "Although she and Shianni are quite a few years apart, they were and still remain good friends."

"And both are as loud as I remember them being." Soris said grinning from beside his uncle. The women were finally seperating, still sobbing mildly. Both smiled contently at the other.

"So, if you're here, does that mean Sarin is here as well?" Shianni asked between sniffs.

"Yes." said Sandra, "He was suppose to be home before me though. Oh Shianni, I can't wait till you see Sydnea! She has gotten so big over the past few years!"

"I hope they get here soon. You've been keeping my cousin holed up far too long." she returned completely letting go of Sandra now.

"Excuse me, Shianni?" Cyrion said. She looked over to him, "We have guests my dear." It seemed to be the first time she noticed the people standing in the corner.

"Oh! Sorry! Ansraste's ass, you think I'd learn some social graces. I'm Shianni, in case you didn't hear. I'm Cyrion's niece. And this," She said grabbing Soris by the shoulder and yanking im over to her, "Is Soris. Anderan ati'shan and welcome."

"Anderan ati'shan to you both." Lariel said, "My name is Lariel."

"I'm Alistar." Alistair said, "Anarin atie...um..."

"Anderan ati'shan...?" Shianni asked.

"Ah! Yes! That thing! That thing to you." He said. All the elves in the room laughed, but appreciated his attempt.

"And who is this?" asked Soris nodding towards Sten.

"You may call me Sten." Sten said with finality.

"Well, It's nice to meet you Sten. Anderan ati'shan ." He grunted in response. Soris left them for a moment to put the platter on the table.

"Well now uncle, may I ask why they are here?" asked Shianni in a pleaset tone.

"Lariel asked a favor of me." Cyrion told her.

"And what would that be?"

"He wants us to watch a shem child called Aeden." Shanni looked at Lariel, then back at her uncle.

"Are you accepting him?" she asked.

"Yes of course. I would never turn down someone in need." Cyrion responded. Shianni looked back at Lariel.

"So where is he then?" She asked an edge to her tone. Lariel heard Sten shift into a more battle-ready position at the change, though it was a very subtle move.

"He is right here. Aeden, come here it's alright." said Lariel. This time the boy looked to Sten for an answer and when the Qunari nodded ever so slightly, Aeden walked over to Lariel.

"Say 'hello' Aeden." Lariel encouraged looked timidly from the groud up to Shianni.

"H-hello..." said Aeden.

"Look at that Shianni, you've scared him already!" Soris said. He walked up to Aeden who took half a step back. Soris squated to look Aeden in the eye.

"Hi there. My name is Soris. Now I know my sister might look like a great, big monster, and that's not a mask she's wearing, but you just have to try and ignore her. Her looks make most children cry, in fact, so-" Shianni came over and started beating on him, and Aeden watched them laughing nervously. When Shianni had her fill of violently abusing her brother she came back to Aeden taking up the same position he left.

"Don't listen to him, he's just a mean, rotten man. I'm Shianni. It would be our pleasure to have you here. Now come on I have a whole bunch of toys you can play with!" He looked at Sten again he waited a moment before nodding again. She took his free hand and led him out of the room. Soris walked backward over to where Sten was standing watching the door his sister left from. He was startled when Sten said something to him.

"You tricked her into liking the boy." he said. Soris grinned up at him.

"Of course! It would make everything run smoother if she liked him. Besides," He added, "He's a good kid who just lost his parents. He doesn't need anyone being rude or mean." Sten was quiet for a moment, seemingly in thought.

"Hmph. He is a good kid afterall." He said it more to himself than anyone else, and only Soris and Lariel picked up on it. Whether he meant Aeden or Soris remained to be seen.

"Come. Have dinner here. We have more than enough for everyone." Cyrion said, "We can discuss your favor than as well." Lariel thought for a moment before he spoke. It was imperative that they got underway, but he needded Cyrion to take Aeden; sacrifices had to be made...

"Alright. But we have to leave right after that."

"Good. Soris get the table set for our guests. Shianni!" Cyrion called for his niece. She popped her head out of the door just a moment later.

"Will you go find your cousin and niece? The were suppose to be here an hour ago." said Cyrion. Shianni walked into the room.

"Alright. Do you know where they are?"

"He works for Bann Alfstanna as does Sydnea." Sandra told her. "Bann Alfstanna makes them work late often so it's best to check there first. I've had to go drag them back once already." Shianni smiled a bit.

"I'll make sure to go easy on them." Shianni said. She made for the door. "Don't have dinner without me!" She called over her shoulder as she left.

"Now, lets prepare for dinner. Come help me in the kitchen and we'll talk."

Alistair and Lariel joined Cyrion in the kitchen preparing the food, while Soris found a few more chairs, plates, and eating ware. Sten left to keep an eye on Aeden until everything was ready. Sandra left to go pick up drinks from somewhere.

"So, about this favor..." Lariel said as he skinned potatoes for boiling.

"Yes, about that favor." Cyrion answered, "I want you to take Soris with you."

"What?" blurted Alistair.

"And if you have to, envoke the right of enscription to make him a Grey Warden." Cyrion said pretending as if Alistair had never spoken.

"Why would we need to do that?" Lariel asked suddenly very suspicous of the elven man. Cyrion sighed.

"Please, don't think bad of the lad. He...killed a Bann's son." Cyrion told them. Alistiar who was cutting bread into slices, stopped.

"He killed a _bann's_ son. Like a member of the council Bann. Are you serious?"

"I am." said Cyrion morbidly.

"Why did he murder this man?" Lariel asked.

"The bann's son raped Shianni." Cyrion said in a hushed voice. Both men loked at each other quietly.

"Give us one minute." Lariel turned to Alistair and they walked just outside the kitchen.

"I think we should do it." he whispered.

"Are you mad? Do you have any idea how much trouble he could be? Besides, we already have one murderous scumbag do we really need another?"

"He is not a scumbag! Imagine if you had a sister Alistair and she was raped. Wouldn't you find her rapist and kill him even with your bare hands if need be?"

Lariel said intently looking up at the man. He went a bit livid before looking down and responding.

"Yes. But I'm still not sure how I feel about it." Alistair seeming subdued.

"We are already fugitives according to Loghain. What harm could it do to have another amongst us?" said Lariel a bit jokingly. Alistair chuckled lightly.

"Let's do it then." Alistair agreed with a sigh, "A least I won't have to change any breeches." They turned back to Cyrion who was taking the turkey from the oven.

"We'll do it." Lariel said with a nod. Cyrion smiled brightly at them.

"Wonderful, wonderful! And tell him to get my late wife's things as soon as dinner is over." said Cyrion excitedly, "He already knows he would be leaving soon so I will just inform him it will be with your group."

They finished the rest of the preparations in silence, except for the noises of cutting and chopping. It was somewhat awkward, but there was nothing the men could think to talk about. Lariel stripped the turkey, while Cyrion prepared pies of some sort and Alistair mashed the potatoes that were now finished being peeled. They took their time doing this waiting for Shianni to return each concentrating on the tasks at hand. After each course was finished, Cyrion would hand the men a plate or bowl and have them plate the food then put it on the table. It was easy work that need no real thought something that was nice after several days of constant stress, worry, and mindful hours.

After their meal was cooked and plated the three men set it on the large, circular table. Soris had fetched Sten and Aeden while the other three were still in the kitchen and were now seated. Sten sat in between Soris and Aeden, Lariel sat next to Soris, and Alistar sat to the right of Lariel. Three empty seats sperated Alistar from Cyrion, the last to take a seat next to his niece-in-law.

"Let's eat." Cyrion said jovial, and Soris was the first to comply. Spread on top the table was a roasted tukey with sour bread stuffing and gravy, mashed red potatoes, rabbit meat pies, cheese and cinnamon bread, two bottles of mead and a pitcher of water. Soris dove for the chicken, while Cyrion helped himself to the cinnamon bread, Alistar poured mead, Lariel took a rabbit meat pie, and Sten took a helping of mashed potatoes for both himself and for Aeden. They passed each dish around taking food and drink, but making sure to leave some for whenever Shianni, Sydnea, and Sarin arrived.

Converstaion struck up quickly. Surprisingly it was Alistair who was the main talker, and he constantly posed questions to the city elves who were both more than happy to respond.

"Are you allowed to marry here?"

"Why yes of course, it's a very special day The whole alienage gets together and we have a very big ceremony with much feasting." Cyrion said.

"Whats that big tree thing out in the middle?"

"That is the Vhenadahl. It's a sign of our unity, faith, and love. It's very special to all elves and is a reminder of who we are and what we are trying to accomplish." Sandra answered.

"What is that?"

"Trying to stay together and find a place where we can help one another. Trying to simply survive as a family together."

"What kind of cheeses do you have?" Alistair asked.

"We don't have too many cheese, for milk is kinda rare here so we just drink it instead of letting it furment into cheese. Most our cheese is bought outside the Alienage, though Theedron makes the most delicous cinamon-spiced cheese you could ever find." Soris responded.

"Cinamon spiced?" Alistair perked up, "When does he make that?"

"Normally only for weddings, but even then it's not certain he'll make it."

"Now I really want to try that cheese..." Alistair said. Everyone laughed at that.

Lariel was halfway through his second pie when the three returned. It was almost completely dark now, the last traces of light extinguished by the curtain of black.

"You guys started without us?" Shiani said as she came into the house.

"You were taking too long." Soris said jokingly. Shianni scowled at him.

"It's not my fault Bann Alfstanna is a good for nothing bitch who-"

"Enough, Shianni, enough." It was Sarin. He walked in after Shianni and closed the door. Sydnea bolted off to Soris.

"Uncle Soris!" She cried. He stood as she came running and grabbed her around the waist, twirling her in the air.

"You're so big Sydnea! When did you get so tall?" He said playfully. Putting her down he and Sarin made their way to each other. They hugged in brotherly affection.

"How are you Sarin? What took you so long to get here?" Soris asked.

"Bann Alfstanna just kept me late again. Sorry it took so long." responded Sarin. They seperated and Sarin, seeing Lariel at the table, greeted the elf.

"It's good to see you again, Warden. But what are you doing here?" asked Sarin.

"Just needed a favor from your uncle." Lariel said.

"Well don't just stand there, come, get something to eat!" Cyrion said to them. The three of them sat down at the table and helped themselves to the food.

They talked bosteriously with one another as they ate, even Sten, who struck up a converstaion with Soris about cookies. Lariel talked with Alistair, both men trying to keep the conversation from steering into the impending battle they would be fighting. The food was delicous and much of it was foreign to Lariel. He found his favorite thing to be the rabbit meat pies. They were filled with gravy, elfroot, carrots, and peas, and the flavors blended together marvelously. He had four of them.

They were all finished eating, their bellies full of delisish food. Aeden was lazily leaning against Sten slipping into sleep rather quickly now that night had come. The group still talked amongst themselves, pecking at the last bit of their food. Soris smiled at Sten.

"Wow, he really must like you, huh Sten?" Soris said looking Aeden then back up at Sten.

"I don't understand what you mean." He said back, taking a drink of his water.

"Aeden is what I mean." said Soris, "He seems to like you a lot, is all." Sten looked down at Aeden. The boy was struggling to stay awake, as if some great phenomne would spontaneously occur when he fell asleep.

"He's just a child. He is more like a dog; feed a dog and it will love you forever." Sten said. Soris chuckled at his morbid answer.

"You couldn't have fed him _that_ much." Sten looked down at the elf's big, bright grey eyes. They twinkled a bit in the light and looked even brighter from the alcohol blush and huge grin on Soris's face.

"No, I suppose not." Sten said more gentle then how he spoke at first. He turned back to his water as Cyrion stood up.

"Everyone!" Everyone grew quiet, "I hoped you've enjoyed the food. First, I must give thanks once again, to Lariel who brought our loved ones back to us." Lariel blushed a bit from the praise and loving looks that were thrown his way. "Second I must say welcome back to Sarin and his family. It is very good to see you all alive and well." Both mother and father nodded in his direction. "And finally to less happy news. I'm sorry to announce that Soris will be leaving with the Warden tonight." Soris sighed a bit and closed his eyes. Shianni paled and looked at him. "We all know why. The sooner you leave the better. Get your things ready Soris." Soris left the table in a scramble to the other room before anyone could stop him. The group got up from their seats, Sten picking up Aeden, and stretched out a bit trying to shake off the sleepiness that came with a good, warm meal. Shianni got up too, as did Sarin and Sandra. Sandra picked up their daughter and carried her into the room Soris went.

"Follow Sandra." Cyrion said talking to Sten. "Put the poor lad down on whatever bed is there." Sten silently did as Cyrion told and carried Aeden into what could only be a bedroom. Lariel stood awkwardly with Alistair and Cyrion by the door waiting to leave the city quickly. The sooner they got out the better.

"I really can't thank you enough for all you've done for us." Cyrion said to the dalish.

"Thank you for your hospotality." replied Lariel, "And we were simply doing what are suppose to do." Sten walked out from the bedroom.

"He is coming." Was all he said. He took a place by Lariel's side. Soon after he came into the room. He had leather armor on and a longsword and shield on his back. Shianni was crying and followed behind him. He turned as he took a place on Sten's right.

"It's alright Shianni." Soris cooed gently, "I'll be back soon." Shiani cried out loudly.

"But you just got back...!" She sobbed, "A-and, what if something happens to you...?"

"Shhhh, nothing's gonna happen." He hugged her close. "We have to go now Shianni. Take care of everyone while I'm gone, okay?" She nodded and they broke apart.

"Now get going." She punched him playfully, "And don't get back here till you take care of the blight."

"Of course. And you don't get into anymore trouble while I'm gone." She laughed.

"Okay, okay." She hugged him one last time. "I'm going to miss you..." She said shakily.

"I'm going to miss you too." They seperated and she moved away so Cyrion could talk.

"Do us proud out there Soris. Let them see just what a city elf can do."

"I will uncle." replied Soris.

"Now, you must get going. I'm sure they already have a guard headed this way so get out of the city as fast as possible." Cyrion warned them.

"Thank you again for everything, Cyrion." Lariel said as the group started heading out the door, "I'll keep an eye on him." Cyrion laughed.

"Keep both on him. He gets into trouble far more often than whats healthy." Lariel smiled at the old elf and left through the door, back into the streets of the Alienage.

"Well," Soris said taking the lead, "Lets get on with it then."

Back at the camp, the Morrigan impatiently tapped her foot looking at the group as they approched. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she scowled at Lariel as he walked up.

"Where the hell have you been? I swear if I have to deal with this hallutcination induced wench or your foul smelling dog any longer I will bash my head in with my own staff."

"I happen to be a respected sister of the chantry!" Lelianna said, "And it was you who choose to burn our food when it wasn't cooking properly." Morrigan whiped her head around to the other woman sitting on a log a little ways behind her.

"Well maybe if you could actually do something besides pray to whore of a god-!" Morrigan started. Lelianna jumped to her feet.

"Don't you dare insult the Holy Mother in such a way!" Lariel jumped into the middle of them as they started glaring each other in the face only inches between them.

"Stop fighting now! Do either of you really think this will get us anywhere?" He looked back and forth between them. Both looked away knowing the truth that lie in his words. "Now if you two are done, I have someone to introduce to you. This is Soris." The city elf walked forward from he blackness of the night into the firelight. He waved and smiled a little obviously nervous at the extreme situation coupled with a wholely new enviroment. "He will be accompanying us on our journey."

"How do you do?" He said hesitantly. Both woman stared at him a moment. Morrigan just walked off to her tent far from camp while Lelianna sighed and smiled. She walked up to him extending her hand.

"It's nice to see more company. My name's Lelianna, it's nice to meet you Soris." Soris took the hand and shook it vigorously. Both smiled a little wider at the greeting.

"Sooooo, not to burst this bubble of love, but we still don't have any kind of plan. Unless you have something in mind Lariel." It waas Alistair. Sten had walked off to wherever it was Sten goes, and Anelium simply lay limp in the ground next to the fire staring up blankly at the group.

"Well, sort of, yes. I thought, especailly with how many people we are bringing now, that we should split up. That way we can cover more places at once." Lariel said.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense, go on."

"I go to the circle of magi to see if I can get any help from them. No offense, but I think a templar, even an ex-templar might might send the wrong message." He said.

"Oh, but it would just be so lovely to rip the staves out of their rear ends." Lariel smiled a bit knowing by now that it was Alistair's way of approving things.

"You'd go to Redcliff; you know the people there and...well, I am an elf after all. The Circle of Magi would take better to elves than human nobles I'm sure." Lariel said a bit embaressed. Lelianna, Soris, and Sten came over t the converstaion then, listening in to what was being said.

"Where do we fit into all of this?" Lelianna asked reasonably.

"Well, I figured we could split up. Sten, Soris, and I would go to the Circle of Magi, while Alistair, you, Morrigan, and Anelium go to Redcliff."

"Why do I have to take Morrigan?" Was Alistair's immediate response. It waws defensive and accompanied with a scowl.

"Who is Morrigan?" Soris asked looking in the direction the dark woman had run off to.

"Morrigan is the young mage woman with the black hair you saw eariler. She's very um..."

"Difficult?" Sten sugggested.

"Not the word I would have used." Lelianna snorted. Lariel turned back to Alistair.

"Because, Alistair, what do you tihnk would happen if I brought an Apostate to the Temple of Magi?" He spoke as sincerely and calmly as he could though a bit of irriation did leak out.

"So? Becoming a Tranquil would do so much for her personality!" Lariel gave Alistair a hard look.

"The elf is right. She should go with you, Alistair." Sten said.

"Fine, fine but don't blame me if someone is mysteriously found with...pieces cut off or-or whatever she does in her spare time." Alistair shivered a little.

"I have a question. Why do you want me coming with you?" Sten said. It was still weird for Lariel to have to look up do high to see the Qunari.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you that too..." Soris questiond as well.

"Because; Soris, you are new here. I don't know you very well, no offense to you, don't seem like much of a warrior." He blushed a little and look down.

"Well my aunt taught me a little, but I suppose you're right." Lariel felt guilty after he said that.

"Well, no matter what your training level, I want to get to know you a bit more. Besides, I've seen that you're a good person; I'm not afraid of you doing anything to me." He gave me a half smile and I figured that was a good sign. "I want you to come along, Sten, because you're a strong minded individual and because you are very intimidating. We might have to scare help from the mages, maybe even the templars if they try to make things difficult. That is if you would be willing to help do that?"

"Will that help fight the darkspawn?" Sten asked.

"Well, in a way, yes. It would be recruiting people to help us fight the darkspawn so there would be more people to fight." said Lariel.

"But is there darkspawn at the tower of magi?" Sten asked.

"Well...No, not that I know of..." Lariel said struggling not to look away from Sten's eyes.

"Then I don't see what the purpose is." It was blunt and to the point.

"Sten, if you are about to fight an army darker, stronger, and larger than any man coul make, wouldn't it be good to have your own army as well?" Lariel countered patiently.

"..Very well...I see your point, though I do not like it." His voice was grim like always.

"Well it needs to be done. Does everyone know what's going to happen?"

"Uh, I have a question actually, yes, how are we suppose to get back together?" Alistair asked.

"We will come to you. Stay at Redcliff for now. In a months time if we have not come to you asume us dead." Lariel said.

"But it's only a weeks travel to Tower of Ishsal than maybe another week to Redcliff." Alistair said.

"Yes, but I don't know what will happen once we get on the road. It might be that a road is blocked or we are arrested by Loghain. I just want to be prepared, that's why it's a month."

"Alright, alright." Alistair said giving in, "A month it is." Lairel sighed.

"All of you should get some rest. We'll have to leave early in the morning."The others said their agreements and turned to leave, all except Soris.

"Um...uh...Wh-what of the witch? I think you said her name was Morrigan?" Lariel turned as his question registered. He smiled a little.

"Don't worry about her, Soris. I'm sure sh already knows everything we said."

"What...-" Soris said giving the other elf a confused look.

"Don't worry. Go get yourself some sleep. We have much traveling to do in the morning." Lariel said patting him on the shoulder and sitting down on the opposite side of the fire to start the first watch for the night."

"If you say so..." He said quietly and went to an empty tent Lariel had explained was his, but would let Soris use for the night. Lariel liked looking at the stars anyway.


	6. Glimpse 2: Soris

Glimpse 2

Soris was standing on the edge of the cliff looking out onto the Amaranthine Ocean. It was a beautiful scene at night, moonlight shimmering down across the water. The water lapped gently against the bottom of the cliff. Clouds hung just around the full moon. They were colored in the most beautiful of silver shimmers. Leaves floated down out to the ocean and beyond whatever lay beyond. Soris had been the only one to see the beautiful spot when they arrived. Their camp was about a hundred yards away in a . Soris found himself unable to fall asleep so he walked out here.

It wasn't that he was afraid to fight the Darkspawn. Yes, they did terrify him. But he knew the company he was with. Both Sten ad Lariel were amazing warriors and had been teaching him things as their journey continued. He had learned so much and had even gotten a hit on Sten just yesterday. They had bought him a new, lighter sword to use and a better shield as well. It had helped him substantially. He still couldn't ever hit Lariel. In fact, it seemed more like the other elf was almost toying with Soris when they spared. But that was okay. As long as he was getting better. Yes, if there was anything he truly feared...it had to be...-

"Shit." He made a smudge on the canvas and quickly wiped it away adding more paint in its place.

"What are you doing?" Soris jumped a foot into the air and dropped his pallet. He almost lost grip of the painting as well, but firmed his grip at the last moment to hold onto his prize. He whipped his head around to see Sten in only a pair of night pants, glaring down at him. His chest was covered in white hair, the same color as that on his head, and a small line ran down to his belly button and from there to beneath his trousers.

Soris became even more flustered than normal at the sight. He was still a little afraid of Sten. True, the last time they sparred when he had gotten that hit on the man, Sten smiled a little. But than he just went back to his normal agitated self. Sten made Soris extremely nervous. He thought at any moment the man would come and pound him into the ground or maybe rip him in half and drink his blood or maybe grind his bones up and sprinkle them like sugar on one of those cookies he likes to eat.

"D-don't sneak up on me like that..." Soris began. He could feel how red in the face he was and looked down at the ground, glad that the light was dim enough that Sten wouldn't be able to see his immense blush.

"Speak up." He barked. It was his normal tone of voice, Soris knew. It still made him flinch, and he was sure, enough to be clearly visible. Yet Sten remained unreasonably calm.

"I was...um...painting..." Soris said, now looking at the painting in his hand. Sten looked at him a little more intently.

"Painting? Like painting with a brush and paint?" Sten asked very seriously. Soris looked up at him with a quizzical expression as he picked up the fallen instuments. The Qunari was completely serious, his expression incredibly grim as it always is. Soris started laughing.

"I fail to see what is so funny." It was as angry as Sten gets, just a slight move in his tone to show agitation. Soris could tell that he was only slightly irritated at the moment.

"You are! Sten, is there any other kind of painting besides with a brush and paint?" Soris said still giggling a little. Sten just looked at him for a moment as Soris smiled up to Sten. It was the first time Soris had see the man's eyes at night; they almost glowed in the moonlight.

"I suppose not." He said with his agitated voice, "May I see your painting?" That however, was not in his agitated voice.

"Um...sure, I guess." Soris handed the painting over to the other man. Sten help it right-side up for quite a while staring at it intently. The landscape was painted on a special thick paper more absorbent than canvas when using watercolors. It was about a foot long and another foot wide. Sten rotated it soon after spending more time to stare at it, then rotated it again and then once more. The sight made Soris chuckle again.

"I see nothing but random color in this painting." Sten said back to his agitated voice, though this time with a little something else. Was it impatience...? Soris couldn't tell.

"That's because you're looking at it the wrong way. Here, let's go back into the light and I'll show you." Soris tugged on his arm, though only slightly; he was still afraid to anger the man.

They trekked back to the camp as soundlessly as possible so as not to disturb Lariel. He had obviously not been sleeping well, even before Soris started traveling with them. He was fast asleep now, however, and both men were trying their best to keep it that way.

"Now," Soris said taking the picture and holding it up, "stand over where my tent is." Sten glared at the painting before he stepped backward a good twenty paces. He turned around and looked at the painting again. Again, he stared at the painting for quite some time, and it brought more a smile to Soris's face to see Sten's eyebrows slowly creep up in amazement.

"How did you do that..." It was a question. Soris just chuckled and shook his head at Sten's statement/question.

"I paint in a style my aunt taught me called impressionism. Up close it looks like just a bunch of random colors but from far away...when you're far away you can see what is really there." Soris said. As Soris started to lower the painting Sten continued to stare, only this time, at Soris. At first it didn't bother him. But by the time he had finished rolling up and tying off the painting it had made him incredibly anxious, and he wondered what he could have done to anger the man so.

"So, uh...-" Soris started. He looked up to the man's eyes which pierced into his and held his gaze, an angry on the others face. Almost against his will, Soris kept his eyes locked with the Qunari's even when the hulking man started walking toward him. He took a quick intake of breath, trying his best not to shake or to look at all afraid as he was feeling. Sten stood over him now looking down at Soris's eyes with his same angry scowl. As Sten's hand extended forward Soris shut his eyes and balled his fists in anticipation. As it made contact with his head, he flinched yet again. This time it obvious for the Qunari felt it and yanked his hand away as if in fright. But he brought it back again, this time more forceful and unmoving.

Well, almost unmoving. Sten's hand gently ruffled through Soris's short hair. Soris didn't know what to think. Was Sten petting him?

"May I have it?" Sten asked taking his hand away. Soris looked up at him. He heard something new in his voice; not the patience like in practice, not the normal seriousness, but something...Soris didn't know. He couldn't tell at all.

"Uh...sure, I don't mind..." He said. He put the roll into Sten's outstretched hand. Then it happened.

Sten smiled...kinda.

It wasn't a real smile, or a full smile or anything. It was this very subtle half-smile. The fear in Soris's stomach twisted around making knots in his gut.

"Thank you." He said. He ruffled Soris's head again. "Now get some rest. You will need it for the fighting that will come." Soris just nodded his head still in a bit of shock. He turned around to go to his tent. "And stop flinching. It is annoying and weak." Although there was an edge in his voice, Soris noticed the same odd quality it took on when he said that.

"Okay...Good night Sten..." He said walking away towards his tent.

"Good night, Imekari."


End file.
